Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo
by zeliud89
Summary: Un mes después de los acontecimientos del torneo de fuerza, el supremo kaioshin junto con el dios de la destrucción, deciden darle a Goku, Vegeta y Gohan una tarea con una nueva faceta para ellos, guiar a los habitantes de un planeta relativamente nuevo, en específico a dos niños con cualidades, carácter y conductas idénticas a las de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de este crossover de DBZ y Naruto. espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor, ya todos conocen sus nombres.

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Señor Bills – Wiss lo despertaba de su pequeña siesta, el dios de la destrucción se levantaba pesadamente de su silla reclinable:

¿Qué quieres Wiss? Estoy en mi siesta diaria –

Lo siento señor, pero es algo urgente –

¿Maldición, y ahora que pasa? – Bills como siempre se veía fastidiado:

¿Cálmese sí? Déjeme ir por alguien mas porque esto es importante –

¡Pero apúrate! No quiero estar despierto mucho tiempo – Bills se levantó de su silla y se adentro en la cocina de su palacio, mientras tanto Wiss había salido con dirección al planeta sagrado de los kaioshin. Al llegar saludó a todos, pero fue enfático en su propósito:

Hola supremos kaioshin –

Señor Wiss, es un placer volver a verlo por aquí ¿y el señor Bills? – preguntó Shin:

Por ahora no viene conmigo, de hecho, nos está esperando –

¿A mí? – pregunto nuevamente Shin:

En realidad, por quien vengo es por el supremo kaioshin Ro – dijo esto señalando hacia el anciano:

¿Yo? –

Así es señor, es un asunto de suma importancia, se que usted no es el kaio en turno, pero dado a que la experiencia de el es muy poca, necesito que sea usted quien me acompañe – Shin se siento avergonzado, estaba de más en el puesto, pensaba el:

L-lo siento, sé que mi incapacidad es muy evidente, yo –

Jajaja tranquilo – Wiss le dirigió la palabra – aun eres joven, y para suerte tuya tienes al señor Ro para que te instruya, además cuando quieras, puedes pedir también mi asesoría –

¿Lo dice en serio señor Wiss? –

Por supuesto, pero por ahora, kaio de 15 generaciones pasadas, tenemos que irnos – Wiss estaba ya con las ansias de irse:

Muy bien, por favor no se metan en problemas – dijo el anciano. Kibito y Shin asintieron:

Muy bien, vámonos – desaparecieron del lugar:

Kibito, que crees que este pasando? –

No lo se señor, espero no sea nada grave –

Yo también, mira que aun no me recupero de todo lo sucedido en el torneo de poder –

Es verdad, sabe, he querido que me relate todo lo ocurrido ahí – Shin asintió lo propuesto por su ayudante:

Muy bien, vamos por una taza de té y te lo contaré –

Pasaron mas de tres horas desde que el anciano se había ido, lo cual ya comenzaba a preocupar a Shin y Kibito, cuando de repente, una luz radiante se vio llegar a ese lugar, por fin el anciano había regresado y venia con el dios de la destrucción:

Que sorpresa, señor Bills – exclamó Shin:

Si, si, como digas, Wiss, al punto por favor, y tu – señaló a Kibito – tráeme galletas y un poco de té, pero rápido – Kibito asustado, salió corriendo por el pedido del dios de la destrucción:

Antes que nada – habló el ángel – me gustaría que los kaiosamas estuvieran presentes también –

Me parece buena idea, Shin, por favor tráelos – ordenó el anciano kaioshin:

Como usted diga – Shin desapareció del lugar. Mientras tanto, Kibito ya había regresado con el pedido de Bills:

Aquí lo tiene señor –

Vaya, se ve delicioso – exclamó el ángel – señor Kibito, ¿no podría darme también a mi unas cuantas galletas y té también? –

¿Como dice? –

Kibito, por favor trae más, yo también quiero, además, los kaiosamas veneran aquí, y no hay que ser malos anfitriones, así que ve por más – el anciano habló enérgicamente:

C-como diga señor – el pobre de Kibito salió corriendo por el pedido del ángel y el anciano. Unos minutos después:

Por favor, síganme – Shin llevaba a los cuatro kaiosamas hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Los kaiosamas estaban asombrados, era la primera vez que visitaban el planeta sagrado:

Vaya, es impresionante este lugar –

Tienes razón, no se compara con el mugrerío que tengo por hogar –

Ya cállense, estamos en el planeta sagrado y venimos a ver al supremo kaioshin, compórtense – el kaio del norte regañaba a sus compañeros:

Ya estamos aquí – dijo Shin, Bills al escucharlo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a los kaiosamas:

Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, kaiosamas – los saludó cortésmente, pero ellos quedaron temblando, estaban frente a las máximas deidades del universo:

S-señor Bills, es un gusto volver a verlo – dijo con temor el kaio del sur:

Me complace saludarlo, y ver que esta rebosante de salud – dijo el kaio del oeste:

Ya, basta de sus halagos – hablo enérgicamente Bills, por lo que los kaiosamas temblaron, Bills siguió balando – tenemos un asunto que, de alguna manera indirecta, también les concierne a ustedes; Wiss –

Muy bien señor, bueno para empezar, siéntense, no hay porque temer – el ángel les mostró unos lugares diseñados para ellos – ahí hay té y galletas, pueden comer – los kaio asintieron a lo dicho por el ángel:

Ahora sí, el propósito de esta reunión es que la galaxia número 5 se volvió a dar fruto de vida – los kaiosamas casi se van de espaldas por lo dicho – así es, la galaxia abandonada tiene tiempo funcionado –

Espere – habló el kaio del norte – ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia de otra galaxia aparte de las que están bajo nuestra jurisdicción –

Ni yo tampoco lo sabía – dijo Shin y Kibito:

No me extraña, es algo que fue olvidado por las deidades de rango menor, pero yo se los explicaré todo – el anciano kaioshin les dijo para que se calmaran un poco los ánimos:

Verán, este asunto data de hace muchísimos milenios, en un principio se conformaron 5 galaxias para nuestro universo, las cuales serian la del norte, la del sur, la del este, la del oeste y la central, las cuatro primeras responderían a la central, la cual fue destinada ser gobernada por el gran kaiosama, que, por cierto, no está aquí con nosotros –

¿Que? ¿Y porque no vino ese payaso a esta junta? – la voz de Bills hacia eco tenebroso en todos los kaio, el kaio del este fue el que lo excusó:

Mil disculpas señor Bills, lo que pasa es que el gran kaiosama se encuentra enfermo y por tal motivo no pudo asistir – Bills se le quedo viendo sin creerle, pero para seguir con la tónica de la junta, solo dijo:

Ese desgraciado, en cuanto esto termine le hare una visita especial, bueno, anciano, continua –

De acuerdo señor Bills, bien, como les decía, las cinco galaxias evolucionaron con mucha vitalidad, con excepción de la galaxia del norte, la cual no pudo tener la vitalidad necesaria para subsistir porque fue atacada por los makaishin, por lo que esta paso a ser olvidada dentro de los cánones de las deidades, y la galaxia central ocupo su lugar –

¿Eso quiere decir que mi galaxia en realidad es la central? – pregunto el kaio del norte:

Así es, el gran kaiosama de los primeros años decidió no seguir como gobernante de la galaxia central, por lo que delegó el cargo a los nuevos kaiosamas, el anterior a ti, en fin, la galaxia quedo abandonada, y por un tiempo se pensó que esta había pasado a ser parte del reino de los demonios –

Ya veo, esto es algo que nunca había oído – menciono el supremo kaioshin Shin, lo mismo pensaron los asistentes de la reunión, ahora, Wiss es el que hablaría:

Bueno, el anciano kaioshin ya les explicó el origen de todo esto, lo que nos remite a esta reunión es que la vida si prolifero en ese lugar, de los miles de planetas al parecer en 57 hay vida, aunque en la mayoría el desarrollo de la misma es muy lento, en 12 planetas si hay vida humana, aunque también varía mucho su desarrollo, al parecer la vida como tal se desarrolló aproximadamente hace como 15000 años, y hasta ahora, solo son 6 planetas donde la vida ha alcanzado un punto máximo –

Y entiendo que lo que ahora desean es que se vuelva a integrar al canon de las galaxias – dijo el kaio del sur:

Así es, pero para que esto sea una realidad es necesario que se lleve una observación mas detallada al menos en uno de los planetas, además de eso será necesario la guía e instrucción para que estos lleven y se adapten el orden del nuestro universo, es por eso por lo que se ha hecho esta reunión, para designar quienes serán el o los elegidos para dicha tarea –

Señor Wiss – el supremo kaioshin tomó la palabra – no creo que los kaiosamas estén preparados para esa tarea ya que ellos tienen que ver por su galaxia, tendríamos que esperar que un kaio nazca del árbol; yo creo que lo ideal seria mandar a alguien que ya haya estado en contacto con nosotros, ya sea aprendiendo y entrenando, y de esa manera mediante lo que ellos crean conveniente se decida lo que se hará con tal galaxia – al escuchar esto Bills salto de su lugar sonriendo:

Esa es una gran idea supremo kaio, y ya tengo a los indicados para enviar a ese lugar – Wiss rápidamente capto su idea:

Señor Bills, no estará pensando en quienes yo creo – Bills solo le sonrió maléficamente y dirigiéndose al kaio del norte le dijo:

Kaio del norte, diles a esos dos mequetrefes que tienen que venir aquí inmediatamente – el kaio palideció por la orden:

¿S-se refiere a Goku y Vegeta? –

Así es, diles que los quiero de inmediato aquí – el kaio no tuvo más que obedecer:

D-de acuerdo, ahora mismo les hablare –

Espera – lo interrumpió Bills – que Goku traiga también a su hijo, ese tal Gohan –

Como ordene señor – el kaio se comunicó con Goku rápidamente.

En el planeta Tierra:

En la corporación Cápsula estaban reunidos todos nuevamente, a petición de Bulma, ya que ese día celebraban el cumpleaños de Trunks, todos estaban alegres, hasta el príncipe saiyan había dejado sus entrenamientos para pasar el día en compañía de su familia, Goku estaba por llegar a la fiesta, ya que se le había ido el tiempo entrenando. Gohan también iba en camino, ya que había tenido que asistir a unas conferencias en toda la mañana, y por lo tanto también iba tarde. Justo cuando ambos estaban por llegar, la voz de kaiosama los hizo detenerse, lo mismo que Vegeta, el cual estaba por ir hacia donde su hija:

Goku, ¿Vegeta, Gohan, me escuchan? – Goku fue el que rápidamente hablo:

Kaiosama, que gusto saludarte, como estas? –

Yo estoy bien, si eso significa que aun sigo estando ¡MUERTO! – el kaio seguía molesto por lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta irritado dijo:

¿Qué demonios quieres kaiosama? Estoy ocupado ahora mismo –

Oh cierto, lo olvide, se solicita la presencia de ustedes tres ahora mismo en el planeta sagrado – la voz de kaio se oía que era algo importante, a lo que Vegeta respondió:

Lo siento, no puedo ir – Gohan también se disculpó:

Discúlpame kaiosama, pero estoy algo atareado, en la tarde tengo unas entrevistas acerca de mi investigación y por lo tanto no puedo ir – el kaio se estaba impacientando por la negativa de los dos primeros, por lo que dirigiéndose a Goku:

Goku, ¿y tú? – Goku hizo una reverencia de disculpa diciendo:

Lo siento kaiosama, pero si voy ahora Milk no me lo perdonará, de por si ya debe estar molesta conmigo –

El kaio iba a decir algo cuando se acercaron a el supremo kaioshin y Bills, pidiendo la palabra para hablar con ellos, empezando el supremo kaioshin:

Escúchenme bien saiyans, no se les esta pidiendo su opinión, se les está dando una orden directa de los dioses, por lo cual les digo que acaten lo que se les ha pedido – Wiss y Bills se sorprendieron por lo dicho por Shin, era la primera vez que lo oían hablar así, por lo que para dar mas peso a lo que él decía, habló el dios de la destrucción:

Escúchenme ustedes tres, mas les vale que se presenten ahora mismo a donde el kaio del norte les dijo, tienen exactamente un minuto para estar aquí, si no lo hacen, se atendrán a un castigo divino, ¿me entendieron? – la voz de Bills impuso un miedo tan grande en los saiyans, que Vegeta salió al encuentro de los otros dos, diciendo a Bulma la orden que habían recibido, a lo que Bulma a su pesar, los excusaría ante los demás. Cuando los tres se encontraron, Goku uso la teletransportación para ir al planeta sagrado. Al llegar, se sorprendieron de que todos los kaio y los dioses de la creación y el dios de la destrucción se encontraran reunidos. Antes de que ellos dijeran alguna palabra, Bills les dijo:

Que bueno que ya están aquí, ahora sí, Wiss, diles todo este asunto –

Como usted diga señor – Wiss procedió a contarle todo a los saiyans sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo, cuando termino, Gohan fue el que preguntó:

Una pregunta señor Wiss, pero si dicen que la vida tiene más de diez mil años desarrollándose en ese lugar, ¿porque hasta apenas lo descubrieron o están tratando esto? –

Bueno joven, la razón es porque el señor Bills se la paso de haragán todo ese tiempo, y los supremos kaio que estuvieron antes que Shin, no le dieron importancia, con excepción del sagrado kaioshin, el cual estuvo si atento al desarrollo de esa galaxia, pero lamentablemente al tratarlo con el señor Bills, como el desarrollo de tal lugar aun no era optimo, el señor Bills decidió postergar la intervención del mismo, pero ahora ya no se le puede dar nula importancia, ya que si Daishinkan y Zeno sama deciden investigar en cómo va el desarrollo de cada universo, no creo que esta noticia sea de su agrado –

Entiendo, bueno, pero aun no comprendo el porque nos citaron a nosotros – dijo Gohan:

Es verdad, a mi eso no me interesa – Vegeta se cruzó de brazos:

¿Y habrá sujetos poderosos ahí? Me fascinaría poder pelear con alguno de ellos – Goku se veía entusiasmado, el anciano kaioshin fue el que tomó la palabra:

Bien, ahora que están informados, se les asignara una tarea a ustedes tres, escúchenme bien, príncipe Vegeta, son Goku y son Gohan, ustedes tendrán la labor de guiar a las criaturas de un planeta de esa galaxia con mayor desarrollo, esa será su tarrea –

Me rehúso – Vegeta dijo sin decir más, Gohan lo meditaba por su trabajo y su familia, Goku no sabía si podía ser un buen guía:

¿Creo que no lo entendieron verdad? La voz de Bills se escuchaba tenebrosa, además de que imponía respeto total – es una orden directa de un dios, si se reúsan, yo les quitaré lo mas valioso de sus vidas – ante esto, los tres palidecieron y pensaron en sus familias, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar:

¿Y cuándo nos iríamos?, ¿y cuánto tiempo estaríamos ahí? – preguntó Goku, Wiss le contestó:

Se irán dentro de una hora, y el tiempo que estarán ahí será indefinido, hasta que se halle a un kaiosama apto para continuar su labor –

Esperen un momento – dijo Vegeta – ¿y si la Tierra se encuentra en peligro? Recuerden que este tonto le dio la oportunidad de revivir a ese maldito de Frezeer, él está por ahí y –

¡Ya basta! ¿¡A todo le tienen que poner peros!? Mira, yo protegeré la Tierra y a sus familias, ¿estás contento con eso? – Bills ya se veía más que desesperado, Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza:

Muy bien, recibiremos sus observaciones cada que ustedes crean conveniente enviarlas, y el kaio del norte estará el contacto con ustedes, ahora ya todos pueden retirarse – Wiss les sonrió, el supremo kaioshin se llevo de regreso a los kaio su lugar, mientras que Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Wiss y Bills fueron a la Tierra, en donde explicaron a todos lo que acontecería y la nueva tarea que los saiyans tendrían. Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo, no les quedó de otra más que acatar lo dicho. Bulma les dio un estuche lleno de capsulas, las cuales contenían una casa, ropa y todo eso, las cámaras de gravedad, todo para que pudieran vivir ahí, además de comida abundante. Picolo les dio semillas del ermitaño, unas 46, por si acaso las necesitaban, Gohan se llevó varios libros, en fin. Cuando se llegó la hora, todos se despidieron de los saiyans, y Wiss se encargo de llevarlos a un lugar totalmente remoto, demasiado distante de lo que ellos pensaban:

Estamos a dos minutos de llegar – dijo alegremente Wiss

Vaya, que viaje tan más aburrido – mencionó Goku mientras se estiraba los brazos:

Que esperabas, si este lugar está demasiado lejos, parece más lejano que cuando fuimos al universo seis – Vegeta le dijo:

Tiene razón señor Vegeta, hemos viajado por casi 65 minutos y según me contó Videl, en aquella ocasión solo viajaron 48 minutos – dijo Gohan:

Muy bien, aquí es – Wiss señaló el planeta, el cual era idéntico al planeta Tierra, solo que más pequeño –

Vaya, es idéntico a nuestro planeta – menciono Goku:

Señor Bills – habló Gohan – me gustaría saber las características de las personas que viven ahí para tener una idea mas clara de ellos, si es que se puede – Wiss al oír esto sonrió complacido, ahora entendía más porque Bills había determinado llevar al hijo de Goku:

Veo que no me equivoque contigo niño, eres muy analítico y pensante al contrario de esos dos zoquetes, muy bien; Wiss –

Como diga, la población es idéntica a la de la Tierra, ya que no hay mucha variación en el clima y los ecosistemas de fauna y flora, la gravedad es un tanto mas baja que en la tierra tal vez cinco veces más baja, y su sistema de gobierno es feudal, están divididos en países nombrados de acuerdo con los elementos comunes de la naturaleza y se dividen por aldeas y clanes, su trabajo será guiar, instruir y llevar el peso de las vidas de todos ellos –

Muy bien, gracias por los datos –

Otra cosa más – prosiguió el ángel – ellos no utilizan el ki, sino más bien una derivación gradual de este, conocido como chakra –

Vaya, eso si es algo inusual – mencionó Goku, el ángel les siguió explicando:

Escogimos este planeta ya que ellos son los que mas desarrollados están, hay otras formas de vida similares, pero esas estuvieron bajo la influencia de los makaio, por lo que les recomiendo tener cuidado con ellos, ya que se pudieran tornar violentos – dijo Bills:

No importa, solo serán unos insectos a mi lado, fácilmente los destruiré – Vegeta sonrió ante su afirmación:

Bien es la hora –

Espera Wiss, quiero pedirte algo – el dios de la destrucción hablo en secreto con el ángel:

¿Está seguro de eso señor? –

Así es, apresúrate ¿quieres? –

Como usted diga – Wiss apuntó su báculo hacia los saiyans, pronunció unas palabras las cuales los saiyans no entendieron, solo que comenzaron a sentir su cuerpo diferente:

¿¡Q-que ha pasado!? – Goku se veía demasiado joven:

¡Wiss! ¿Que nos hiciste? – gritó Vegeta:

Bueno, el señor Bills me pidió que los regresara a la edad de 17 años y al joven Gohan a la edad de 11 años –

¿Pero, porque señor Bills? – preguntaron los tres saiyans:

Por irritarme, y estar poniendo peros y peros a una orden de los dioses, ahora ya váyanse – Bills les dio la espalda:

Muy bien, nos vemos – wiss los encerró dentro de otro cubo más pequeño, y sin mas los soltó hacia el planeta, cayendo estrepitosamente en unos bosques y quedando inconscientes por unos momentos.

Al despertar, los saiyans veían el bosque, el cual era igual a los de la Tierra, seguían admirando el lugar, cuando sintieron demasiadas presencias acercándose hacia ellos, los cuales portaban mascaras e iban armados con espadas y kunais:

Vegeta, ¿que deberíamos hacer? – preguntó Goku:

Hmp, solo son insectos, los desapareceré en un instante–

Espere, esa no es nuestra labor aquí, no se le ocurra hacer tal cosa – dijo Gohan, cuando vio que uno de los enmascarados se acercó a ellos:

Ustedes tres, sus nombres y la aldea a la que pertenecen – Gohan sabía que el era quien tenia que pensar mas que los otros, por lo que accedió a hablar:

Hola, nosotros somos Goku, Vegeta y Gohan, no pertenecemos a ninguna aldea, nosotros –

Como que no son de una aldea – interrumpió el de la máscara – si no nos dicen utilizaremos la fuerza – Gohan discutió con los otros saiyans que era mejor tener un perfil bajo por ahora, lo cual los otros lo aceptaron:

Bueno esa es la verdad, y les pedimos que no nos ataquen, si para ustedes esta bien llévenos presos –

Los enmascarados pensaron que era mejor acabar con ellos, pero el líder no los dejó, ordenando que los apresaran y los llevaran a la aldea de la hoja para sen entrevistados por la división de inteligencia. Al ser llevados atados con cuerdas, Gohan preguntó:

¿Disculpe, en que aldea estamos? – el enmascarado se sorprendió por la pregunta:

¿Es que en verdad no saben? – Gohan le sonrió sinceramente –

No, nosotros no recordamos ni sabemos nada sobre –

Calla muchacho, muy pronto lo sabrás – dijo un enmascarado mucho más alto. Gohan no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden, por otro lado, Vegeta y Goku ya estaban fastidiados:

Maldición ya me harté de esto – Goku trato de hacer entrar en razón a su rival –

Espera Vegeta, recuerda lo que acordamos –

¡Cállate! Tu no me darás ordenes –

¡Oye! Tampoco tienes porque gritarme –

¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos guarden silencio! – el alto de la mascara con forma de gato los mando a callar, Vegeta estuvo a punto de decirle lo que siempre dice, pero logro guardar la compostura, por unos momentos más.

Gohan suspiró, sería muy difícil seguir con el plan, para suerte suya, habían llegado a una aldea en donde se leía en la entrada "Aldea escondida entre las hojas"

Que nombre tan mas ridículo para una ciudad o aldea– pensó Vegeta

Vaya, nunca había visto un lugar como este – Goku miraba con admiración la aldea, hasta que una voz nueva lo atrajo de vuelta a la realidad:

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – una persona de cabello plateado y con voz de flojera se dirigió a los enmascarados:

Estos sujetos fueron encontrados a las afueras de la aldea, en el lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión de hace unas horas –

¿Ya veo, y porque los traen a la aldea? –

No quisieron dar información de ellos, salvo sus nombres, los cuales son Goku, Vegeta y Gohan –

Que nombres tan raros – pensó kakashi, el cual dirigió una mirada hacia los prisioneros, los cuales se veían musculosos en gran manera, pero no revelaban maldad alguna, ni propósito de espionaje, además que se veían muy jóvenes:

Estas personas no son espías ni nada por el estilo, aunque para ser muchachos están muy bien trabajados físicamente, llévenlos a la sala de interrogatorios, en unos momentos iré hacia allá –

De acuerdo Kakashi, ¡caminen, ya! – la orden del jefe enmascarado estaba haciendo enojar mucho más a Vegeta, que hasta ese momento se mostraba calmado en gran manera. Cuando llegaron a la sala de interrogatorios, ya los esperaban dos personas más:

Señor, estos sujetos fueron encontrados en la zona de explosión de hace unas horas, los trajimos aquí para ser interrogados –

Si, kakashi ya nos informó de esto – dijo un tipo muy alto, con un paliacate que le cubría toda la cabeza y con una larga gabardina – nosotros nos haremos cargo – los enmascarados se fueron al instante, mientras el hombre del paliacate los guiaba hacia una sala oscura, en donde la otra persona les habló:

Que tal jóvenes, nosotros somos Inoichi Yamanaka e Ibiki Murino y somos los encargados de los interrogatorios en la aldea de la Hoja, podrían presentarse – se presentó Inoichi cortésmente:

Hola, yo soy son Goku, el es son Gohan y el otro es mi compañero el príncipe Vegeta, fuimos enviados a este lugar para –

Kakaroto, no digas mas palabras, idiota! – Vegeta lo cortó de inmediato, al escuchar esto, los dos interrogadores se pusieron tensos, esos jóvenes tenían una misión, así que ellos investigarían hasta lo mas profundo de sus mentes:

Así que una misión eh, bueno, entiendo que no nos dirán nada, afortunadamente nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos para conocer esa información oculta – dijo Ibiki con presunción:

¡Ja! No me hagas reír insecto –

Vaya, el joven príncipe al parecer no conoce nada sobre los métodos de interrogación de Konoha, siendo así creo que no seremos nada ortodoxos, ¿tú que dices Inoichi? –

Calma, calma Ibiki, lo haremos tranquilamente, a decir verdad, estos muchachos no parecen una amenaza, así que lo haremos a mi modo –

De acuerdo, como digas – Ibiki dijo con fastidio, dirigiéndose a Goku – ok muchacho, esto no será doloroso, solo cierra tus ojos – Goku obedeció la orden, en ese momento Ibiki hizo una posición de manos concentrando chakra, algo raro para Gohan y Vegeta que veían todo en silencio. Ibiki puso su mano entonces en la cabeza de Goku intentando entrar en su mente de una manera sigilosa, lo cual le fue imposible, ya que Goku rápidamente se dio cuenta, cerrándole el paso:

¿Qué es lo que quieres ver en mi mente? – pregunto el saiyan, lo cual sorprendió a Ibiki, era una técnica de mas alto nivel, una en donde logra acceder a la mente sin que la persona sea capaz de sentirlo, pero con Goku:

Es increíble, lograste ver mi técnica –

Bueno, lo que pasa es que he estado entrenando desde niño, y mis maestros siempre me dijeron que donde podía ser más vulnerable seria en mi pensamiento, por lo cual dediqué muchos entrenamientos enfocados en mi mente –

Inoichi pensó probar con los demás, sin embargo, Vegeta le dijo:

Ni lo pienses, será el mismo resultado con cualquiera de nosotros, cualquier técnica que quieras usar para leer nuestra mente no funcionará –

¿Eso es lo que crees? Ya lo veremos – ambos ninjas trataron por cualquier método indoloro, pero ninguno funcionó. Frustrados, pensaron en usar los métodos poco ortodoxos, pero antes de hacerlo:

Ibiki, Inoichi, deténganse – un anciano entraba al lugar, el cual daba la impresión de ser un líder, tras de el venia Kakashi y Shikaku Nara:

Ese viejito me recuerda al anciano kaioshin – dijo Goku a su hijo:

Papá, por favor no digas nada, deja que yo me encargue –

Kakaroto, hazle caso a tu hijo, no vayas a meter la pata –

Está bien, está bien, no diré nada – los tres saiyans vieron al anciano acercarse a ellos después de hablar con los interrogadores:

Hola muchachos, soy Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer hokage y líder de esta aldea, me dicen que sus nombres son Goku, vegeta y Gohan, verdad – los tres asintieron a la pregunta, por lo que el hokage continuó hablando – me dicen que no son de este lugar, ¿podrían decirme el porque nos visitan? – Gohan fue el que tomó la palabra:

Mucho gusto señor hokage, en efecto, no somos de aquí, para serles sincero solo puedo decirle que no pertenecemos a su planeta, nosotros fuimos enviados para supervisar el desarrollo de la vida –

¿Me están diciendo que ustedes son dioses? – la incredulidad era palpable en todos los presentes:

No señor, somos mortales como ustedes, pertenecemos a una raza antigua de guerreros llamados los saiyan, una raza ya extinta, y nuestro propósito es ayudarlos a ustedes –

Eres un mocoso – dijo Ibiki un tanto molesto y con evidente orgullo– que podías supervisar tú de nosotros, en caso de que tu historia fuera verdad –

Escuchen – Vegeta habló ahora – lo que él esta diciendo es verdad, lo crean o no, ahora no crean que venimos a imponer nuestra voluntad, sino a ayudarlos, si ustedes no quieren esto, con mucho gusto abandonaremos este planeta, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer –

A este punto los ninjas no sabían si creerles o no, hasta que shikaku tomo la palabra –

Escuchen saiyans, les creemos, les pedimos que ustedes estén con nosotros y no con otra aldea, ¿de acuerdo? pero solo con una condición –

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Goku:

Que nos muestren que lo que nos dijeron es verdad –

Vaya, no creí que los humanos de aquí fueran igual a los de la Tierra – pensó Goku, recordando la ocasión en que aquellos no querían donar energía en la pelea contra Majin Boo, pero sin ver otra opción, les dijo – muy bien, les demostraremos que no estamos mintiendo –

¿Y cómo lo harán? – preguntó Hiruzen curioso:

No queda de otra – dijo Gohan – que les parece un enfrentamiento de combate –

¿Hablas de pelear? – pregunto Inoichi:

Así es –

¿Y eso como comprobara que lo que dijeron es verdad? – dijo incrédulo Inoichi:

Ya lo verán, entonces, ¿aceptan? – preguntó Gohan. Los ninjas lo meditaron unos momentos, para después aceptar lo dicho por Gohan:

¿Y quién de ustedes peleara? – preguntó Kakashi:

Yo lo haré – dijo Vegeta decidido, lo cual no le gustó a Goku:

Oye ¿por qué pelearas tu solo Vegeta?, yo también quiero combatir –

Ni se te ocurra Kakaroto, esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer –

¿Y si lo decidimos con un piedra, papel o tijeras? –

¡Te dije que no! –

¡Ah que injusto eres! –

Papá, yo estoy de acuerdo que sea el –

¿Tú también Gohan? – Gohan le sonrió a su padre:

Él no se andará con rodeos, y estoy seguro de que Vegeta les mostrara lo que ellos piden – Goku aceptó a regañadientes:

¿Y bien, quienes serán mis oponentes? – el hokage, fumando su pipa, le sonrió diciendo:

Te enfrentaras a uno de mis mejores ninja, acompáñenos por favor –

Así que son ninjas, esto se pone algo interesante – pensaron al unisonó los tres saiyan.

El tercer hokage los condujo al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, en donde Goku y Gohan se recargaron de un árbol, mientras que Vegeta, cruzado de brazos, esperaba ansioso al combatiente, hasta que este llegó:

Perdón por el retraso hokage –

No te preocupes, Asuma el es Vegeta, te enfrentaras a él en un combate –

¿El? Pero es muy joven para combatir contra mí, ¿no lo cree? – Vegeta al escucharlo, le gritó:

Oye sabandija, no tengo todo el tiempo, comienza – Asuma no le quedo de otra, pero justo cuando se estaba preparando, Vegeta le dijo – espero que vengas con todo, si no será divertido –

Muchacho – Asuma se dirigió a Vegeta – se que a tu edad todo parece alcanzable, pero para mala suerte tuya, te toca contra mí, uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea, espero que tomes esto como una lección – decía mientras se acababa su cigarrillo:

Están listos, ¡comiencen! – gritó el tercer hokage.

Asuma espero el ataque de Vegeta despreocupado, Vegeta al ver esto sonrió, y desapareciendo de la vista de todos, conectó un puñetazo en su abdomen, obviamente midiendo su fuerza, pero tal impacto hizo que asuma saliera volando varios metros atrás –

¡I-increíble! ¡Se velocidad es única! – dijo Inoichi, el tercer hokage por su parte, se dirigió a Kakashi:

Kakashi, hazlo –

De acuerdo – el ninja peli plateado levantó su banda, dejando ver su sharingan, pero esto no pasó desapercibido a los otros dos saiyans:

¿Lo viste papá? –

Así es, ese sujeto tiene un ojo el cual desprende una gran cantidad de energía –

Cierto, yo lo analizare desde aquí, tu sigue concentrado en la batalla –

Muy bien Gohan – Gohan emitió una pulsación de ki, la cual fue dirigida hacia los ninjas, de los cuales solo el tercer hokage y Kakashi lograron sentir:

¿Qué demonios es esta energía? es totalmente poderosa, ¡no se parece en nada a nuestra red de chakra! – exclamó kakashi, los demás ninjas, salvo el tercer hokage, no comprendían lo que decía, hasta que la pulsación terminó.

¡Que sujetos tan hábiles! lograron darse cuenta de una pulsación de ki de baja frecuencia –

Así es, estas personas no son tan comunes – exclamo sonriente Gohan – logre tener una medida de ese ojo, después se las platicaré –

Muy bien hijo, ahora veamos como termina esa pelea – dijo Goku recostándose en el pasto.

Asuma ya se había recuperado a medias, y con sus cuchillas especiales trataba de atinar un solo golpe, pero Vegeta era demasiado veloz para él, por lo que cansado de usar taijutsu, paso a usar ninjutsu:

Creo que te subestime, eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba – le dijo Asuma a Vegeta, el cual solo dijo:

Atácame como si me quisieras matar –

De acuerdo, tu lo pediste, luego no te quejes – Asuma preparo su ninjutsu, pero Vegeta rápidamente se posicionó atrás de Asuma rápidamente, volviéndolo a golpear, solo que esta vez apareció un tronco en lugar del cuerpo:

¡Que rayos! – exclamó Vegeta sorprendido, de pronto Asuma apareció delante y otro Asuma atrás de él, sujetándolo fuertemente:

Eres mi presa: estilo de fuego, ¡nube de ceniza! – una gran cantidad de humo y ceniza cubrió a Vegeta, Asuma entonces con un chasquido de su boca, cual ocasiono que toda la nube se incendiara. Cuando el humo se disipó, se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta no estaba ahí:

¡Ese sujeto escapo! – grito Asuma:

Kakashi, pudiste ver algo? –

No señor, mi sharingan no pudo ver lo que pasó –

Aquí estoy insecto – Vegeta apareció arriba de él, flotando en el aire – admito que tienen poderes interesantes, pero es hora de acabar con esto –

¡Ese sujeto está volando! – dijeron los ninjas:

Increíble, solo sabía que Onoki de la roca era el único que tiene tal capacidad de volar ¿que son ustedes saiyans? – Pensaba el tercer hokage con una cara de asombro y temor, mientras que Gohan y Goku sonreían, al parecer su plan había funcionado.

Vegeta comenzó a cargar su ki, de pronto todo comenzaba a temblar, y la corriente de viento era tan fuerte que unos arboles no resistieron, de repente, el color del cabello de Vegeta cambio a un dorado brillante, el cual no tenía comparación:

HAAAAA! – el grito de Vegeta hizo retumbar toda la aldea y mas allá fuertemente, llegando hasta la aldea de la arena y el sonido, estos últimos se encontraban en negociaciones bélicas en contra de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que sentir esa explosión y al saber de dónde se había originado, hizo que las negociaciones avanzaran más rápido.

Los ninjas estaban atónitos, no lo podían creer, frente a ellos estaba un sujeto el cual era demasiado poderoso:

Kakashi – dijo el tercer hokage – que me puedes decir sobre ese sujeto y su cambio físico –

A decir verdad, señor, creo que lo que ellos nos dijeron es verdad, no me cabe la menor duda –

¿Su poder es? – el hokage dejó la pregunta al aire, kakashi confirmó sus sospechas:

Inalcanzable, ni siquiera el nueve colas se acercaría a la mitad de poder de ese hombre –

Asuma estaba ahora asustado, pero Vegeta no lo golpeó, mandó una esfera de ki la cual golpeo el lugar donde Asuma estaba, destruyendo parte del terreno superficialmente y dejándolo inconsciente:

Yo gane – dijo con suficiencia, descendiendo a tierra y volviendo a su estado base. girando el rostro hacia los ninjas –¿ya nos creen? –

Ahora si – dijo el tercer hokage – que les parece que vayamos a mi despacho, ahí platicaremos todo. Inoichi, Ibiki, lleven a Asuma a los médicos – estos obedecieron la orden, los demás salieron hacia la torre del hokage. En la torre, discutieron un poco más sobre la misión de los saiyans, Hiruzen vio como sacarle provecho a esto:

Caballeros, que les parecería formar parte de la aldea de la hoja, y desde aquí ustedes podrían llevar a cabo su misión, nosotros les ayudamos y ustedes a nosotros – Goku no se mostraba muy seguro:

No lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas Vegeta? – el príncipe se levantó de su silla:

Lo que decida tu hijo está bien para mí, él es el cerebro en todo esto –

¿Dijo que el más chico es su hijo? ¡Pero si solo es unos años más grande! – esto resonaba en la mente de los ninjas:

De acuerdo, ¿tú que dices Gohan? – todos se sorprendieron de saber que ese muchacho era el inteligente, ya que era menor de edad que los otros dos:

Me parece buena idea, creo que desde aquí podemos conocer más este planeta sin ser tan evidentes – Goku sonrió ante lo dicho por su hijo:

Muy bien, señor hokage, nos quedaremos –

Genial, eso me parece bien, ahora, ¿qué rango les daremos? –

Deben de ser jounin – dijo el Nara – con su poder es más que suficiente –

¿Tú que dices kakashi? – preguntó el hokage:

Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes, deben de saber mas de nuestra cultura, por lo que me gustaría que antes que se les otorgue tal rango, estudien un poco sobre nuestra forma de vida –

¿Estudiar? Eso no lo necesitamos – dijo Goku relegando lo dicho, pero Vegeta le aconsejó:

Kakaroto, creo que es necesario estudiar, será de vital importancia para nuestra misión –

Así es papá, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare –

De acuerdo, si no hay de otra –

De acuerdo insectos, estudiaremos, pero solo lo haremos por dos meses – el tercer hokage sonrió complacido:

Muy bien, ellos dos – se refirió a kakashi y Shikaku – les ayudaran en su estudio, también les daremos un lugar donde vivir –

No será necesario – dijo Gohan – nosotros tenemos eso cubierto –

Oh bueno, como ustedes digan, ahora por favor retírense – todos salieron de ese lugar.

Los dos meses se pasaron volando, los saiyans Vivian en el bosque en la casa que Bulma les había dado, en medio de todo ese asunto se había decidido que Gohan asistiría a la academia ninja, ya que por su edad le sentaría mejor, y conocería más de la historia ninja y a los niños, los otros dos ya eran jounin y cumplían misiones que casi siempre les parecían aburridas y sin sentido, ya que hasta ahora no habían mantenido ningún combate. Ellos habían tomado la determinación de no usar bandas ninja, lo que hicieron para que se les reconociera como integrantes de Konoha fue que en sus trajes de batalla se les plasmara el símbolo de Konoha. Después de cinco meses, dieron su primer informe a los dioses, en donde describían todo lo sucedido, y ellos a su vez recibían saludos de sus amigos y familiares. A los seis meses se les citó a Goku y Vegeta en la torre del hokage:

Muchachos, me complace el decirles que ahora ustedes serán jounin instructores –

¿Como dice? – preguntó Goku:

Tal como lo oyeron, tendrán a su disposición a un equipo de niños recién graduados de la academia para que los instruyan y guíen –

Oye anciano – Vegeta fue el que habló – ¿no crees que te estas sobrepasando con nosotros? –

Tranquilo Vegeta, esto lo hago para que ustedes sepan con mas calma lo que es instruir, llevar de la mano y conformar seres de buena moral, apegados al amor por su aldea, yo supongo que esto les servirá para su misión –

Creo que el viejito tiene razón Vegeta – lo de viejito no cayó bien en el ayudante del hokage:

Oye tú, mide tus palabras hacia el –

Muy bien, aceptamos – Vegeta habló fuertemente, sin observar al ayudante del hokage que se quedó con las palabras en su boca – ¿y cuando comenzaremos con eso? –

Recibirán esta semana un curso intensivo sobre como ser jounin instructor, al cabo de la semana, serán llevados a la academia en donde se les presentara a sus pupilos. Mi ayudante los llevara a donde serán capacitados –

Bien, entonces nos retiramos – ambos saiyans se retiraron siguiendo al ayudante.

En la academia ninja, Gohan se había convertido en el mas popular ya que practicante era el mejor en todo, además de que todas las niñas estaban vueltas locas con él, lo que no caía bien en toda la academia, era que Gohan se había hecho muy amigo de un niño el cual era odiado por todos, Naruto Uzumaki, al cual lo había ayudado en demasía en sus jutsus, pudiendo por fin graduarse. También se había vuelto amigo de Sasuke, el cual al principio lo odio porque le quitó el lugar como mejor alumno y novato de generación, pero después Gohan lo ayudó con algunas de sus técnicas, lo cual el joven uchiha lo agradecía, aunque no lo externara. Cuando llego el día de los emparejamientos:

Gohan, espero que me toque contigo –

Que te pasa loca, el estará conmigo –

Hasta crees que él se fijaría en alguien como tu –

Si tu eres la mas inútil, como crees que el –

¡Silencio! A sus lugares, la voz de Iruka se escuchó, por lo que los niños varones dieron gracias, ya que con eso se calmaron las locas por Gohan – en este día daré los nombramientos para el emparejamiento de equipos –

El sensei comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, los equipos se comenzaban a conformar, hasta que llegó al número 7:

Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inozuka, son Gohan – la niña estalló en alegría:

Jajaja Ino puerca, ahora yo estaré en el grupo de Gohan, el más popular y guapo de la academia –

¡Púdrete! maldita frentona! –

Ya basta – indico el sensei – equipo 8: Ino yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Sasuke uchiha –

Al menos me toco con el segundo más guapo – pensó Ino:

Vaya grupo que me toco – dijo para sí mismo Sasuke. El equipo 9 fue nombrado por el sensei, conformado por otros niños, para después proseguir:

Equipo 10: Hyuga Hinata, Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto –

I-increíble, estoy con Naruto – la chica de los ojos blancos estaba sumamente feliz –

Vaya, me toca estar con el fracasado número 1 – dijo Shikamaru con algo de ironía en sus palabras, ya que conocía la gran determinación del chico:

¡Ahora sí, llego mi momento! – Naruto sonrió confiado:

Bien muchachos, desde ahora les toca un largo camino por recorrer, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación lo podrán lograr, les deseo el mayor de los éxitos a todos – se despidió Iruka de sus alumnos:

Gracias Iruka sensei – la mayoría de los alumnos le agradecieron todo. Ahora los nuevos sensei comenzaban a llegar, excepto los de los equipos 7, 8 y 10 los cuales se estaban impacientado, pues ellos eran ya los últimos alumnos, cuando de pronto:

Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inozuka y Son Gohan, soy Kakashi Hatake, su nuevo instructor, síganme – los niños obedecieron, despidiéndose todos de los que se iban. A los pocos minutos:

Equipo 8: Ino Yamaneka, Sasuke Uchiha y Chouji Akimichi –

¡Se dice Yamanaka, no Yamaneka! – exclamó enojada Ino:

Como sea, soy Vegeta príncipe de los saiyans, pero ahora seré su instructor, así que síganme insectos – la voz tan áspera de Vegeta hizo que los niños tuvieran sus dudas sobre él, pero aun así lo siguieron, los últimos que quedaban:

¿Creen que nuestro sensei sea así? –

No lo sé Naruto, solo sé que todo esto es problemático –

Y-yo espero que sea a-alguien como Kurenai sensei, ella me entreno y ayudó desde que era una niña – exclamo Hinata muy tímida, de repente la puerta se abrió:

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, tuve que ir a comer antes de venir jajaja, en fin, este es el equipo 10, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Uzumaki – los tres susodichos asintieron – bueno me presento, yo soy son Goku y seré su instructor –

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea critica o lo que sea.

Mi otra historia titulada " El ninja usuario del Ki" la tengo pausada, ya que el archivo donde lo tenia no lo encuentro en mi computadora, y la verdad no me he dado la tarea de buscarlo, pero esa historia tendrá su fin, al igual que las que he subido.

Tratarè de subir la actualización cada 20 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este cruce de DBZ y Naruto. Espero mar de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. (Toriyama y Kishimoto)

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Episodio 2

Señor Hokage -

¿Qué sucede Iruka? -

Bueno, usted sabe que yo fui el instructor de todos esos niños, y que los equipos han sido ya conformados desde hace seis meses atrás, pero con estos nuevos jounin todo cambiar -

Ya veo ¿Qué te parece que tu duda tiene que ver con esto? - Iruka al ver que el hokage había sido entendido, le preguntó:

¿Porque cambiaron los equipos? -

Por sugerencia de Gohan -

¿What? ¿Y por qué? Además, porque hicieron un caso a un niño que

Escucha, este es un hábito más inteligente que lo que tú crees, ahora, se da cuenta de que los grupos están ordenados como están bien, pero tanto Sasuke como Naruto necesitaban una guía de acuerdo con las características propias de cada uno, por eso fue el cambio de última hora

Eso es algo que nunca imaginé - entendí el sentido - pero hokage, ¿y los otros chicos? -

No te preocupes, a su debido tiempo los volveremos a conformar como originalmente estaban –

Ya veo, y bueno, en cuanto a los nuevos jounin instructores –

Tranquilo, yo sé que harán un buen trabajo, confía en mi – le dijo sonriente Hiruzen, a lo que Iruka asintió.

Al medio día con el equipo 7:

Bueno, vamos a presentarnos todos, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Kakashi:

¿Y que tenemos que decir? – preguntó Sakura:

¿Que será bueno? Umm, digan sus nombres, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños a futuro –

De acuerdo, porque no comienza usted sensei – dijo el Inozuka:

¿Yo? Muy bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatate, mis pasatiempos, no tengo ganas de decírselos, y mis sueños a futuro, bueno, en otra ocasión tal vez – una gota de sudor resbalaba de la cabeza de los tres gennin:

¡Qué demonios! ¡Si no nos dijo nada! – la Sakura interna explotaba:

De acuerdo, tú el del perro –

Muy bien, mi nombre es kiba Inozuka y este es mi amigo akamaru, mis pasatiempos son el pasear con mi amigo y conocer todo lo relacionado con los perros, y mi sueño a futuro es ser el mejor entrenador ninja de perros, y también ser hokage –

Igual a los de su clan – pensó Kakashi – muy bien, ahora tú, la chica –

¡Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo que más me gusta es – dirigió una mirada a Gohan – digo, el chico que me gusta es – otra mirada hacia Gohan totalmente sonrojada – y mi sueño es – otra mirada hacia Gohan – KYAAA! –

Kakashi tenía una gota de sudor – vaya, con que así son las cosas con las chicas ahora – muy bien, tu, el del peinado raro –

De acuerdo, mi nombre es son Gohan, mis pasatiempos favoritos son el estudio y la investigación, además de pasar y cuidar a mi familia, Videl y Pan – esto lo dijo casi inconsciente del lugar donde estaba:

¿Quiénes son ellas Gohan? – preguntó Kiba:

Oh, ellas son mi esposa y mi hija – contestó sin más, lo que dejo a todos sin expresión alguna:

¿E-estas casado Gohan? – Preguntó Sakura con un evidente temor, Gohan, al ver como había revelado mucho de él, solo asintió con la cabeza:

¿Pero eres muy chico para estar así, no lo crees? – dijo kiba:

Bueno, sí, creo que mi apariencia física es lo que dice – levantándose de donde estaba sentado, les dijo – chicos, sensei, los siento, pero esto es algo más personal, en alguna otra ocasión les contaré todo –

Kakashi estaba impresionado, ni siquiera el sabía este dato, y eso que lo conocía más que los niños, por su parte, Sakura estaba con una depresión notable, el chico que le gustaba estaba casado, y el otro chico que también le gustaba no estaría con ella:

¡Maldición! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! – grito enérgicamente, asustando a los presentes, cuando ella lo notó, se avergonzó por su comportamiento:

Y-yo lo siento –

Descuida, Gohan por favor continua – dijo kakashi

De acuerdo, bueno mi sueño a futuro es conservar la paz del mundo para mi hija – esto caló aún más en la depresión infantil de Sakura, Kakashi, viendo lo ocurrido, decidió dar por terminada la reunión:

Muy bien, gracias a los tres, bueno, mañana tendremos una misión especial, nos veremos en el campo 2 a las 6:00 de la mañana para un ejercicio práctico, les recomiendo no cenar. Muy bien, nos vemos – el ninja desapareció del lugar:

Muy bien, Gohan, Sakura, nosotros nos retiramos, ¡akamaru! – el chico dueño del perro salió corriendo junto a su mascota, mientras tanto Gohan se sentía mal por Sakura:

Oye sakura –

Déjame sola, quieres –

Yo, solo quería disculparme por lo ocurrido –

¿No me entendiste? Déjame sola – Gohan estaba a punto de ceder, pero luego de pensarlo, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos:

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! –

No, necesito que esto quede claro, por tu bien y el del equipo – Gohan se elevó del suelo, llevando a la chica cargando en sus brazos, lo cual sorprendió demasiado a Sakura, ¡ese chico sabia volar!:

¿O-oye, como es qué? –

Tranquila, todo tiene su explicación – Gohan se dirigió al monte de los hokages, en donde la chica bajo de su espalda:

Gohan, porque tú? –

Mira, seré franco contigo, en realidad tengo más años que lo que mi físico aparenta, ahora –

¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? – le preguntó ella ansiosa por saber:

29 –

¿Y porque entonces te vez como un chico de doce? – le dijo ella un tanto incrédula:

Eso te lo explicare en otra ocasión, lo que ahora quiero decir es que lamento haberte roto tu ilusión conmigo, sin embargo, hay otros chicos de tu edad los cuales son fácilmente podrías enamorarlos – ella le desvió la mirada:

¿Como quién? –

Bueno, podría ser Naruto o talvez Ki –

¿Que? ¿Ese perdedor? Está bien que sea tu amigo, pero es un fracasado, siempre se mete en problemas, claro, como no tiene padres no sabe guiarse de buena manera, es un perdedor que siempre está solo, además de que siempre es un maldito entrometido en mis sentimientos, como crees que –

Oye – Gohan la miraba serio – ¿has pensado en lo que el siente ante el rechazo de los demás? De qué manera podría llamar la atención si no es molestando a otros, es su manera de decirles que el existe y que por eso es valioso – ella calló ante lo dicho por Gohan, para después decir:

Pero es que, eso es lo que todos dicen de el –

Sakura ¿Has pasado tiempo de caridad con él para constatar que es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Has platicado con él y lo conoces lo suficiente para decir y afirmar que él es un moustro? ¿Te has puesto alguna vez en su perspectiva? –

¿Q-que quieres decir? – preguntó ella temerosa, sabia a que se refería Gohan, pero no quería decirlo:

Sabes bien lo que quiero decir – dijo el con seriedad en su voz:

N-no lo entiendo, en verdad – Gohan se acercó a ella, cargando ki en su dedo índice, disparándolo hacia Sakura, la cual tuvo una visión, ella ahora veía el mundo desde la perspectiva de Naruto, el rechazo, la soledad, la tristeza, no la pudo soportar, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en su ojos:

N-naruto y-yo – Gohan se acercó para levantarla:

Lo vez, es un panorama diferente al que pensabas, ¿verdad?, si él no te gusta eso está bien, pero no veo por qué ser tan malos y hostiles con el –

Tienes razón – ella se quitaba las lágrimas – desde hoy será diferente con él, con todos –

Esa es la actitud, en fin, lo que quiero decirte es que tienes una vida por delante, té aseguro que hay alguien especial para ti, podría ser ese chico, Sasuke – sakura se sonrojo por lo dicho por su compañero, el sabía de antemano que ella gustaba mucho del chico Uchiha:

¿Bueno, e-él podría ser m-mi ¿no? Nadie sabe el destino – ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera – gracias Gohan –

Para que son los amigos – dijo el saiyan con su típica postura de un brazo atrás de su cabeza – bueno, me tengo que ir –

Si, Gohan espero un día me platiques sobre tu familia –

Claro, dalo por hecho –

Oye –

Si, dime – Sakura rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Gohan, lo cual puso demasiado colorado al semi saiyan:

Lo siento, pero no me quiera quedar con las dudas y ganas – le dijo ella, el por su parte, estaba demasiado colorado:

¡Maldición, no otra vez! – pensó recordando el suceso con Barry y la Idol Kokoa que también le había robado un beso:

¡Me tengo que ir! – Gohan salió volando a gran velocidad. Mientras Sakura contenta, veía hacia donde su compañero se perdía:

Gracias Gohan –

Al medio día con el equipo 8:

A ver insectos, quiero que me digan sus nombres, y cuáles son sus virtudes y desventajas, en específico con las batallas, empiezas tú, el gordo – Vegeta señaló a Chouji:

¿C-como lo llamó? – Ino palideció de miedo, sabia cual sería la reacción de Chouji:

¿Me llamo gordo? –

¿Tienes un problema con eso? – le dirigió la mirada seria Vegeta:

¡Nadie me puede decir gordo! – Chouji corrió con furia hacia Vegeta, pero este de un puñetazo en el estómago lo calmó:

Este sensei, no se anda con delicadezas – pensó sasuke

Chouji! ¿Estás bien? Oiga sensei, ¿no cree que se le pasó la mano? – Ino se veía molesta:

Él se lo buscó, en ningún momento le di motivos para atacarme, aunque esto me sirvió para conocer su estúpido impulso –

Agg, que pasó? – Chouji se levantaba adolorido, cuando su sensei se paró delante de el:

Escúchame, no todos serán blandos contigo, muchos te insultaran de las peores maneras, debes de controlar ese estúpido impulso de atacar a quienes no te hablan con gracia, se burlen de ti y ofendan y pongan en peligro a tus compañeros. Úsalo en las ocasiones en las que las vidas importantes para ti estén en juego y fortalece tu espíritu, ¿me entendiste? –

S-sensei – las lágrimas se veían en los ojos de Chouji – delo por hecho –

Hmp – Vegeta siguió con su rutina – bien dame las especificaciones de tu poder – Chouji le explico todo lo relacionado con su clan. Vegeta se dirigió a la chica:

Muy bien, sigues tu Yamanaka –

Eh si, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy la heredera del puesto de líder de mi clan, mis fortalezas son los ataques a larga distancia, y mi jutsu se especifica en controlar las mentes de mis enemigos–

¿Tus debilidades? –

Pues solo son los chicos guapos y sexys como alguien que estoy viendo – su mirada era claramente hacia el Uchiha – y por eso tengo que hacer demasiadas dietas, para estar en forma delgada y no gorda, así les gustare más por mi figura femenina –

De acuerdo, imagina que la vida de tus compañeros este en riesgo, pero por no estar totalmente capacitada ellos mueren –

Ja, no me conoce sensei, yo – Vegeta apareció frente a ella, de un solo toque de su dedo cargado de ki moderado hizo que ella sintiera una gran carga física, y después puso en complicaciones a sus compañeros:

Esta es la orden, escoge a quien de ellos no debo matar –

¡Que! ¿Pero cómo dice esas cosas? –

Un puñetazo se clavó en la mejilla de Sasuke, y una patada en el costado de Chouji:

¡No! ¡Déjelos! –

Podría dejar a este insecto, es el mejor parecido para ti por lo que vi, pero al gordo no lo necesitas, así que mejor lo mataré – Vegeta saco una pequeña daga con la cual marco la espalda de Chouji, haciéndolo gritar de dolor –

¡No! Sensei, por favor no lo haga, prefiero morir yo que ver a ellos sufrir – Vegeta al verla de esa manera se detuvo, la chica estaba llorando arrodillada, por lo que se acercó a ella, levantándola gentilmente del suelo – ese es el carácter que necesitas forjar, de nada te servirán esas preocupaciones sin sentido si pierdes a las personas valiosas para ti, ejercita tu cuerpo, llénate de vitalidad y con suerte te convertirás en una insecta fuerte – ella lo veía enternecida por sus palabras:

D-de acuerdo sensei, hare lo mejor que pueda –

Ten, cómetela, ustedes dos, también coman esto – a cada uno le dio una semilla del ermitaño – esto les ayudara a reponerse físicamente –

Los tres obedecieron la orden de su maestro, cuando comieron la semilla, sintieron como los golpes, contusiones heridas y cansancio desaparecieron, quedando como nuevos:

¿Qué rayos pasó? – preguntó Ino:

Les di una semilla, la cual hace que su cuerpo recupere su energía y sane las heridas por combates, no se confundan, no siempre tendré de estas – los tres aun no comprendían nada – ahora tú, el silencioso –

Sasuke le levantó la mirada desafiante – mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, proveniente del clan más prestigioso de la aldea, el cual fue aniquilado hace años –

Como digas, dime tus cualidades –

Conozco las variantes del jutsu estilo de fuego, mi taijutsu supera al de los gennin promedio, y tengo una línea de sangre sucesoria la cual aún no domino del todo –

¿Qué quieres para tu futuro? – le pregunto Vegeta, el cual tenía una idea de cuál era el rumbo que el chico quería:

Mi ambición es destruir a la persona que me arrebato todo, y después de eso restaurar mi clan –

¿Y cómo lo harás?

A través del poder y la fuerza –

Jajajajajajajajaja – Vegeta lanzó una carcajada enorme, lo que hizo enojar a Sasuke y confundió a los otros dos:

¿Qué le hace gracia? – pregunto Sasuke enojado – tú no sabes que es que te quiten a toda tu familia, tu sangre! ¡Todo! – Vegeta lo vio, obviamente el chico le recordaba un poco su sentir hacia Freezer y el odio que nunca se borraría, pero en su recorrido de vida, había aprendido demasiado:

Eres un imbécil niño – Sasuke lo miró con odio, no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo eso sobre él, cuando Vegeta dijo:

Ustedes dos – señalo a Chouji e Ino – retírense, mañana los espero a las 10 de la mañana en la puerta de entrada de esta aldea – la voz de Vegeta era autoritaria, pero se escuchaba más serena que momentos atrás, los dos chicos obedecieron. Vegeta volviéndose a Sasuke le dijo:

Ven conmigo –

¡Hmp! Ni creas que te hare caso – Vegeta no se inmutó por lo dicho por el chico, y tomándolo del brazo, lo lanzo lejos, desapareciendo también el de ahí.

Sasuke pensaba que iba a morir, nunca imagino que su sensei tuviera demasiada fuerza, cuando parecía que se estrellaría en el suelo, una mano lo agarro fuertemente, depositándolo en el suelo tranquilamente:

¿Q-que pasó? – Sasuke se preguntaba confundido por lo ocurrido, cuando alzo la mirada vio a su sensei de pie ante el:

¿Como fue qué tu? –

Eso no tiene importancia ahora – la voz de Vegeta sonaba neutra y tranquila – niño, aunque no lo creas comprendo tu perdida, también toda mi raza fue exterminada –

¿Como que tu raza? – Sasuke se miraba confundido, Vegeta lanzando un suspiro, procedió a contarle:

Esto que te diré solo lo sabe el tal hokage y unos cuantos más. Mi raza se conocía como la raza guerrera de los saiyans, los guerreros más poderosos del universo, y yo era el príncipe de ellos, hasta que un día un tirano maldito llamado Freezer, que temía a nuestro poder, decidió exterminarlos a todos, destruyendo mi planeta –

¿Eso quiere decir que eres un? – le pregunto el chico con cierto deje de duda:

Así es, no pertenezco a tu mundo, fui enviado para poder constatar el desarrollo de tu planeta, en fin, aunque no lo creas mi apariencia no dicta mi edad verdadera, tengo casi 46 años y un largo recorrido de batallas, a veces tan absurdas e irrelevantes, pero lo que quiero decir, es que yo busque lo mismo que tú, venganza y poder en contra de ese malnacido, incremente mi poder destruyendo civilizaciones enteras, matando a diestra y siniestra, solo para llegar a tener más y más poder, hasta que un día me topé con otro sobreviviente de mi raza, un guerrero de clase baja de nombre Kakaroto, el había muerto a manos de su hermano que era mi ayudante, pero con unas esferas poderosas llamadas esferas de dragon lo revivieron, aunque parezca algo imposible, sucedió. El punto es que ese tipo me logro derrotar, un insecto de clase baja derrotando al príncipe de los saiyans, y además perdonó mi vida después de que yo asesine a casi todos su amigos, en fin. Después de recuperarme yo seguí con mi mismo modo de vida, hasta que me enteré de que en otro planeta había unas esferas mucho más poderosas, yo fui a búscalas con el fin de obtener la vida eterna y matar a Frezeer y Kakaroto, pero también el maldito de freezer estaba en búsqueda de ellas, y los amigos sobrevivientes de Kakaroto también. En esa pelea nunca tuve oportunidad contra Frezeer por más que busque como aumentar mi poder, pero entonces llegó Kakaroto, el cual logro superar sus límites al querer proteger a sus seres queridos, yo le conté todo lo acontecido sobre Frezeer, y él lo derroto convirtiéndose en el guerrero más poderoso, el super saiyan –

Esto que me estas contando es muy difícil de creer – la mirada de Sasuke era de incredulidad absoluta, pero Vegeta no hizo caso:

Me creas o no esa es la verdad, no ganaría nada mintiéndote, tampoco tendría que estar contándote parte de mi vida, pero lo he hecho -

De acuerdo, digamos que todo eso sucedió, ¿qué pasó después? – la verdad era que una parte de la mente de Sasuke le decía que eso era verdad y tenía curiosidad por saber más:

Kakaroto siempre se hizo fuerte porque el añoraba proteger a sus seres amados, aunque no lo hacia a manera de ser reconocido como un heroe o algo asi, el siempre estuvo incrementando su fuerza basándose en protección; yo por más que lo intente no podía alcanzarlo, el maldito siempre me superaba, una vez vendí mi mente a un sujeto llamado Babidi, con la intención de que Kakaroto peleara conmigo para ver quién era más fuerte – Vegeta miró hacia el cielo con pesar – ese día hice una estupidez, mate a demasiadas personas solo para convencerlo de luchar, pero al final me di cuenta que él era mucho más poderoso que yo, y cuando un ser llamado Majin Boo apareció, comprendí la importancia del poder cuando se tiene algo que proteger, de ahí surge la verdadera fuerza. Yo ahora tengo mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijos, y créeme, por ellos yo doy mi vida si es necesario, eso es lo que me mantiene a seguir esforzándome y aumentar mi fuerza, no es por capricho ni venganza, es por amor, además de que no me dejare vencer por ese bueno para nada de Kakaroto, él es mi rival, pero solo en ver quien es mejor en combate, nada más –

¿Porque me cuenta todo esto? – la mirada de Sasuke se mostraba decaída y su voz apagada:

Porque eres igual que yo, y no quiero que recorras ese camino –

Yo no tengo a nadie para amar, ni a nadie para proteger, así que no creo que –

Aun eres un niño, puede que pienses que no, pero llegara el momento en que lo verás –

¿Qué pasa si nunca llega ese día? –

Llegará, tenlo por seguro, y si tu no lo notas, te golpearé hasta que lo notes, insecto – Sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho:

Hmp, como si me fuera a dejar golpear – Vegeta le dio la espalda mientras caminaba al lado contrario de Sasuke:

Hmp, ya lo veremos, por ahora fin de la plática, vete a tu casa y prepárate para mañana –

Sasuke se fue de camino a casa, obviamente pensado en todo lo dicho por su sensei, Vegeta por su parte se adentró en el bosque, sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, dio un largo suspiro:

Esto definitivamente es molesto -

* * *

Hasta aquí, en el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea crítica o lo que sea.

Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, solo que me faltaba a su corrección, por lo que decidí subirlo en lo que tuve corregido.

Trataré de subir la actualización dentro de 15 o 20 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de este cruce de DBZ y Naruto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me da satisfacción el saber que esta historia este siendo de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. (Toriyama y Kishimoto)

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Episodio 3.

Goku estaba frente a sus nuevos discípulos los cuales lo veían con cierta expectación:

Muy bien chicos, que les parece si nos presentamos, ¿de acuerdo? – los tres gennin asintieron – mi nombre es Goku, y bueno lo que más me gusta es pelear con sujetos fuertes y fortalecerme más y más – una gota de sudor se veía en los gennin – lo que me disgusta son los sujetos que se aprovechan de los demás y los que matan sin piedad –

Los tres gennin estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de su sensei, nunca habían escuchado a alguien hablar de esa manera – ahora ustedes, díganme sus nombres y cuáles son sus pasatiempos y lo que les disgusta –

De acuerdo, empiezo yo sensei – el rubio levantó la mano – mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar y superarme, además de que me encanta el ramen de cualquier tipo, lo que me disgusta es tener que esperar los tres minutos para comer el ramen instantáneo –

De acuerdo, gracias Naruto – dijo Goku mientras pensaba – este chico tiene un gran poder escondido, pero su rostro esconde muchas cosas – después se dirigió al otro chico – ahora tu –

Eh, como sea, yo soy Shikamaru, me gusta observar las nubes lo más que pueda en el día, y lo que me disgusta son las mujeres problemáticas y gritonas – Goku de pronto se acordó de su esposa y Bulma – jajaja definitivamente este chico se llevaría muy bien con ellas dos – Goku entonces dirigió la mirada hacia la chica, la cual miraba hacia el suelo – muy bien, ahora tu niña –

M-mi nombre es Hinata hyuga, s-soy, no, e-era la heredera de mi clan, y-yo, bueno, l-lo que me gusta es ayudar a los demás, y lo que me disgusta e-es mi incapacidad y estupidez – las lágrimas de pronto traicionaron a la chica, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a los demás, sobre todo a Goku, ya que el no estaba familiarizado a tratar temas y asuntos de esa índole, hasta que Naruto habló:

Hinata, tú no eres tonta ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, eres una chica muy fuerte – Hinata dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto, un tanto sorprendida de sus palabras:

Hinata, Naruto tiene razón – le dijo Shikamaru – te puedo decir que, de todas las chicas de la clase, eras la que mejor se comportaba, la que no hacía escándalos sin sentido, la verdad es que me caes bien solo por eso, pero creo que hay muchas cualidades en ti, así que no te veas como algo problemático – una sonrisa sincera se veía en el rostro de Shikamaru:

G-gracias chicos, s-se los agradezco mucho, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos a ustedes en sus metas –

Goku les sonrió a los tres, estaba contento con su grupo, pero ahora sabía que tenía un largo recorrido con ellos, y ahora sabía que tenía que dar todo por ellos:

Chicos, me da gusto ver que tengan buenos deseos de compañerismo, por lo que yo como su sensei no me puedo quedar atrás, yo les ayudare en todo lo que ustedes necesiten de mí, por ahora, nos veremos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el bosque fuera de la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, Hinata, me gustaría que te quedaras un momento más –

Los dos gennin varones se despidieron y se fueron de ahí, mientras tanto Goku y Hinata se dirigieron a un pequeño parque, en donde Goku empezó a hablar:

Yo, quisiera saber porque dijiste eso de ti – ella bajo su mirada, relatándole que su clan exigía a una líder de corazón duro e inflexible, que su padre la había sometido a largas sesiones de entrenamiento para forjarla de esa manera, pero como ella no mostraba atención mayoritaria a todo eso, el decidió que estar con ella era un desperdicio de tiempo y que no valía más la pena, que era una vergüenza para su padre y la familia principal, y que su hermana menor ocuparía su lugar. Goku al escuchar todo eso, tuvo una sensación rara e inusual en él, si bien el no brillaba por ser un buen padre, si se preocupaba por sus hijos, y se mostraba siempre orgulloso de ellos, por lo que esa sensación que tuvo fue de enojo:

Y-y esa es la razón sensei, la verdad es que muchas veces me he sentido un completa pérdida de tiempo, s-si no hubiese sido por Kurenai sensei, que me apoyó y forjó como ninja, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo, y también – Hinata se puso algo colorada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices – f-fue por N-naruto, e-el cual me demostró la determinación y coraje por ser alguien valioso ante el rechazo, la burla y la soledad –

Goku se mostraba pensativo, como podría ayudar a su pequeña alumna? Sin duda este era el reto mas grande que se le había presentado hasta ahora, ya que el no se caracterizaba por ser un buen mentor a diferencia de un amigo suyo:

¡Maldición! Me pregunto qué haría Picolo en esta situación, seguro el sabría que hacer en una situación así – pensaba Goku – bueno, debo de ser un buen sensei, y tengo que ayudar a mis alumnos, umm, creo que ya se cómo – la determinación se veía en su rostro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Hinata:

L-le ocurre algo, ¿sensei? – el saiyan le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa contagiante:

Hinata, acompáñame por favor –

¿A-a donde quiere ir sensei? –

Confía en mí, es para tu bien –

D-de acuerdo, vamos – los dos salieron con dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento mas cercano. Cuando llegaron, Goku le dijo:

Hinata, quiero que me muestres tu poder, tendremos un combate amistoso, te parece? – ella no estaba muy segura, pero terminó aceptando. Goku se veía animado:

Muy bien, estas lista? –

S-si –

De acuerdo, ¡atácame ahora! – Hinata comenzó su ataque a Goku, el cual veía sorprendido el gran taijutsu que la chica dominaba, dándose cuenta también cuales eran las carencias que este tenía. Después del ataque de ella, Goku paso a la ofensiva:

Ahora yo te atacare, defiéndete –

Goku estaba atacando cada vez con mas intensidad, a lo que la chica trataba de protegerse lo mejor que podía, hasta que ella vio que necesitaba ir con todo, dando un salto hacia atrás, haciendo una pose de manos, grito:

¡Byakugan! – Tal acción sorprendió a Goku:

Vaya, esos ojos desprenden una intensidad de energía muy fuerte – Goku estaba asombrado por lo que veía – ella es única, esta chica tiene un potencial muy increíble, no sé cómo su padre la dejo al olvido – Goku se mostraba sonriente – muy bien Hinata, continuemos –

Hinata volvió a la ofensiva, trazando cada vez mejor su taijutsu hacia Goku, el cual estaba atento a todo, hasta que el decidió terminar con el combate, dándole un pequeño toque en su cabeza, la cual le hizo sentir una carga demasiado fuerte a su cuerpo, derribándola de inmediato:

¿Q-que sucedió? – dijo ella algo aturdida, nunca vio cómo su sensei la golpeo tan fácil:

Tranquila, en unos momentos te sentirás bien, toma – Goku le extendió su mano mientras le daba una semilla del ermitaño – cómetela – ella obedeció, sintiendo como después de comerla su poder volvió y cansancio se había ido –

I-increíble sensei –

Hinata –

¿S-sí? –

Eres alguien verdaderamente fuerte, tu estilo de pelea es genial – Goku le guiñaba un ojo y le levantaba un pulgar –

¿E-en verdad cree eso sensei? – ella estaba emocionada de que su maestro la reconociera:

Si, aunque debes de mejorar, las bases que tienes son muy buenas, es cuestión de practicar sin temor –

S-sensei – ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, solo Kurenai había estado al pendiente de su desarrollo, pero aquí estaba su nuevo sensei al cual no conocía para nada, sin embargo, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba, junto con esa mirada de aprobación y esas palabras reconfortantes que le había dicho, hizo que no pudiera contener sus lágrimas –

Oye, ¿que tienes? ¿acaso dije algo malo? – la cara de preocupación hizo que Hinata riera un poco:

No es eso sensei, es increíble que usted me haya dicho eso, y que crea en mi –

Yo creo en ti, mira – la invitó a sentarse a su lado – yo no me caracterizo por ser alguien que pueda explicar del todo bien, eso es algo que nunca se me ha dado, para serte sincero yo pensaba que esto de ser sensei sería algo demasiado complicado para mí, y, por lo tanto, yo –

Y-yo estoy feliz que usted sea mi sensei – lo interrumpió ella – s-sin conocerlo mucho puedo notar que usted es alguien digno de confianza, y estoy segura de que usted buscara siempre el beneficio de nosotros – ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Goku se sonrojara un poco, haciendo su clásica postura de llevar su mano a la su cabeza por la parte de atrás:

Bueno, si tengo alumnos como ustedes tres, créanme que hare mi mayor esfuerzo –

Y de mi parte, también daré lo mejor para el equipo –

Y hablando de eso, quisiera que me dijeras un poco de la vida de Naruto, si es que sabes algo –

Hinata accedió a contarle todo lo que sabía de la vida de su amigo, el rechazo, la soledad, la tristeza y la determinación del chico en su sueño por ser hokage, obviando por supuesto lo que ella sentía por Naruto:

Eso es todo lo que se dé el sensei –

Gracias Hinata, ahora sabré como interactuar mejor con el – Goku se rascaba su barbilla, sonriente y pensativo a la vez. El tiempo paso y los dos siguieron platicando amenamente. Hinata reconoció en Goku una actitud muy similar a la de Naruto, el chico del cual estaba enamorada, y eso fue suficiente para tener confianza a todo lo que su sensei le decía. Después de que fueran a comer y Goku diera su espectáculo de comer lo que comerían 30 personas hambrientas, se había hecho tarde, por lo que Goku decidió llevó a su alumna a su casa, solo que al llegar:

E-esta es mi casa sensei, cuando usted quiera es bienve –

En donde estabas metida, Hinata – la voz de un hombre se escuchó en la entrada de la puerta a la mansión Hyuga –

P-padre – ella dijo, se escuchaba cierto temor en su tono de voz:

¿Porque llegas a esta hora? Tu hermana no puede estar preparando mi té porque ella está entrenando, esa es tu responsabilidad – era palpable lo cortante y frio que Hiashi era con Hinata:

L-lo siento padre, es q-que yo tuve –

Tus excusas no me van de nada, niña, por esas cualidades tuyas es que dejaste de ser la heredera del clan, en verdad que eres un desastre, no me sirves para nada aquí –

Hinata estaba al borde del llanto, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, era Goku, el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo, pero en cuanto escucho el trato y desprecio con que le hablaba su padre a Hinata, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de molestia y coraje, la cual se parecía a lo que sintió cuando su hermano Raditz raptó a Gohan y el no pudo hacer nada. Molesto, puso a Hinata tras de el:

Veo que tu eres el padre de esta chica –Hiashi lo examinó con la mirada:

¿Y tú eres? –

Mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el sensei instructor de ella y no me pareció bien el cómo se dirigió a su hija –

Mira niño – la arrogancia era evidente en el rostro de Hiashi – yo no puedo aceptar a alguien débil como ella, yo necesito a alguien con las características necesarias para el liderazgo del clan, y ella solo ha demostrado ser una inútil para esto –

¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando con tus palabras? – dijo Goku con el ceño fruncido, se sentía más que molesto:

¿Y a ti que más te da? Eres solo un jounin instructor, por tu apariencia puedo decir que apenas te ascendieron, pero no te confundas por ser un jounin primerizo, porque los Hyuga son los mas poderosos de la aldea –

Goku estaba por decir más, pero Hinata, tomándolo de la mano lo detuvo – Goku sensei, muchas gracias por traerme a casa, nos veremos mañana – ella se despidió de el con una leve reverencia, pero Goku no soportó que Hinata tuviera que sufrir eso después del poco avance que había tenido con ella – no, esto lo arreglare ahora mismo – se dijo a sí mismo. Dirigiéndose a la entrada, estaba por alcanzar a Hiashi y Hinata, pero varios Hyuga le salieron al encuentro, Goku mostrando algo de compostura, le habló fuertemente:

Oye tú, el padre de Hinata – el padre de ella detuvo su caminar, mas no volteó:

¿Qué quieres? –

Tengo que hacerte entrar en razón acerca de tu hija, la cual es una buena chica –

Si tanto te interesa, está a tu disposición – Goku, entendiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado con el dialogo, solo se le ocurrió una manera para hacerlo entrar en razón:

Te reto – dijo Goku sonriente:

¿Me retas? –

Así es –

¿Quieres pelear contra mí? Muchacho insolente – claro que Goku se moría por dentro por poder pelear contra él, pero al contrario de lo de siempre – no entre nosotros, si no mi alumna contra tu mejor ninja – Hiashi lo miro con desaprobación:

¿Estas consciente de lo que estas pidiendo? –

Así es, yo fácilmente podría pelear contigo, pero yo no soy quien te debe mostrar valía alguna, sino ella, pero no por ti o tu aprobación, si no por ella, para que ella se de cuenta de lo que vale –

Hiashi pareció meditarlo, después de unos breves momentos dijo:

Jaja muchacho, eres más insoportable que nada – lo dijo viendo a Hinata, para después dirigir su mirada a Goku de nuevo – como quieras, Hinata, te enfrentaras a uno de los mejores, a instancias de tu sensei, te enfrentaras con Sekkei. Dentro de cinco días se llevará a cabo el duelo – ella palideció, Sekkei era un ninja totalmente poderoso, digno de ser uno de los guardias especiales de los consejeros de konoha:

P-padre –

Si no quieres, entonces retírate de aquí y dile a tu sensei que deje de estar de impertinente – ella vio la decepción y rechazo en el rostro de su padre y las miradas decepcionantes y de burla hacia ella de parte de otros Hyuga, pero cuando vio el rostro de su sensei el cual le inspiraba confianza plena, llena de vitalidad y determinación le dijo:

L-lo h-hare – dijo ella, con una voz que sonó a alguien con confianza en sí mismo. Su hermana Hanabi observaba detrás de un árbol lo ocurrido:

Hermana – Hanabi demasiado preocupada por su hermana, decidió ir a donde estaban sus familiares para hacerles entrar en razón, pero esta fue callada por su padre –

Ella ya aceptó ¿lo aceptas tú, jounin? – preguntó Hiashi. Goku fijo la mirada en Hinata, la cual le devolvió la mirada, se veía con confianza en ella misma y en él también:

De acuerdo, de una vez te digo, Hinata pasara todo este tiempo conmigo, la entrenare para su combate –

Haz lo que bien te parezca, nos vemos dentro de cinco días, Hinata – su padre entro a su mansión, mientras tanto Hanabi había corrido hacia su hermana:

Hinata! ¿Estás bien? – Hinata salió de su trance al ver a su hermana con el rostro evidente de preocupación:

¿H-Hanabi? Si yo estoy bien –

¿Porque rayos aceptaste eso? Sekkei es muy fuerte, sabes que él no se contendrá por se tu hija del líder del clan –

T-tranquila Hanabi, mi sensei confía en mí, el me ayudara, a-además él tiene razón, esto lo hare para mostrar mi valor como persona –

¡Hermana! – Hanabi estaba sorprendida, escuchar a su hermana hablar con convicción le emocionó demasiado, por lo que abrazándola le dijo:

Te deseo lo mejor hermana, te quiero mucho – Hinata le devolvió el abrazo:

Y-yo también Hanabi – Hanabi de pronto se separó de ella y dirigiéndose a Goku le dijo:

Mas le vale entrenar a mi hermana de la mejor manera posible o se las verá conmigo – el solo asintió a la amenaza de la pequeña, y dirigiéndose a Hinata le dijo:

Quédate hoy con tu hermana, mañana temprano nos veremos con los demás muchachos, ¿de acuerdo? – Hinata asintió y se despidió de su sensei. Goku hizo lo mismo y se retiró de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, con el equipo 7:

El equipo 7 ya tenia demasiado tiempo esperando a Kakashi, el cual no aparecía, hasta que, llegando casi medio día, se dignó a aparecer, siendo recibido a gritos por Sakura y Kiba. Pasado esto, les indico el ejercicio que realizarían con unos cascabeles y las consecuencias de fallar:

¿Me entendieron los tres? –

Si sensei –

De acuerdo, ¡el ejercicio comienza ahora! – los tres ninjas gennin se escondieron, mientras que kakashi leía su libro, aunque estaba ansioso de saber como era el poder de Gohan. Con los gennin escondidos:

¿Muy bien chicos, entendieron cuál es el objetico de esto? – pregunto Gohan, a lo que ambos asintieron – muy bien, entonces haremos de esta manera – Gohan les dijo cual era su plan para quitar los cascabeles a kakashi:

Me pregunto cuando se dignaran a atacar – se preguntaba kakashi, sabiendo donde estaban escondidos los tres, cuando súbditamente lo que dijo se volvió realidad:

Gatsuga! – dos torbellinos poderosos se dirigían hacia kakashi a gran velocidad, siendo esquivados por kakashi a medias –

Eso estuvo cerca – pensó el peli plateado, cuando repentinamente, los dos torbellinos se detuvieron en el aire, kiba impulso a su cachorro mandándolo contra kakashi, el cual estaba por esquivarlo cuando:

¡Ahora akamaru! Marca dinámica – el cachorro comenzó a dar vueltas mientras caía, dejando grandes marcas de su orina en demasiados lugares, esta vez kakashi no pudo evitar el ser marcado:

Que demonios, esto no me va bien – pensó el sensei retrocediendo, cuando a gran velocidad, Sakura apareció tras de él, atacándolo con su taijutsu, el cual fue bloqueado a la perfección por su sensei, para después atacarla a ella, golpeándola y mandándola lejos de ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que había pateado un tronco, Sakura había usado el jutsu de sustitución, apareciendo atrás de Kakashi. Kakashi se había dado cuenta, ella había trazado un circulo en el lugar donde kakashi estaba de pie:

¡Maldición! Esto es malo –

Jutsu de parálisis temporal! – Kakashi de pronto se sintió aturdido, sin que su cuerpo pudiera responder:

Esta chica, no parece la misma de ayer de la plática, algo sucedió con ella, además este jutsu es algo complicado de hacer:

Este jutsu lo estuve estudiando en la biblioteca, es uno de los jutsus que invento uno de los tres legendarios sannin, Tsunade Senju– la Sakura interna gritaba de emoción – ahora el golpe final, ¡Kiba! – este ultimo estaba parado en un árbol:

Es nuestro turno, akamaru – el perro le ladro en señal positiva – ahora, ¡Gatsuga! –Kiba golpeó primero con gran fuerza el suelo, destruyendo parte de él, para después dirigirse hacia su sensei, pero cuando lo impactó:

Pff – un tronco había aparecido donde Kiba golpeó –

Maldición, ¡escapo! – dijo sakura, golpeado de pronto con gran fuerza el suelo partido, haciendo más profunda la hendidura:

Y al parecer también logro evadir la marca dinámica de akamaru– dijo Kiba:

¿Y ahora que haremos? – los dos se veían confundidos. Cerca de ahí, en un árbol, kakashi había desaparecido su presencia a lo mínimo, viendo la frustración de sus dos alumnos:

Eso estuvo cerca – dijo el ninja y mirando hacia un punto en específico pensó – hasta cuando saldrás tú de tu escondite – cuando de pronto frente a el:

¡Aquí estoy sensei! – Gohan estaba de pie ante el sonriéndole, esto dejo desconcertado a kakashi, ya que segundos antes había visto donde se escondía Gohan, además de que kakashi estaba escondiendo su presencia y energía al mínimo –

Como es que tu – Gohan descendió del árbol, poniendo su mano en la tierra, la hizo temblar y haciendo que varios arboles cayeran. Kakashi tuvo que huir rápidamente de ahí cuando Gohan saltando muy alto, dijo en voz alta:

Taioken! – una gran luz cegó por completo a Kakashi, el cual tropezó por los escombros y piedras, (Sakura, Kiba y akamaru tenían lentes de sol como los del maestro Roshi) cayendo al hoyo que habían creado Kiba y su mascota, y en donde Sakura ya había preparado su jutsu de nuevo, atrapando a su sensei, el cual no pudo (o no quiso) hacer nada ante las acciones de su alumnos, dándose cuenta de todo una vez que estuvo atrapado:

Vaya, con que este era su plan desde el inicio – kakashi se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que se rio por como sus alumnos habían demostrado lo sus antiguos discípulos había fracasaron, trabajo en equipo, intuyendo que esto había sido gracias a Gohan, el cual lo veía sonriente:

Bien chicos, creo que es justo esto, todos ustedes pasan – les dijo alegre – el equipo siete empieza desde ahora – les dijo a sus alumnos levantándole su pulgar, lo cual hizo que los chicos asintieran y Kiba y Sakura gritaran de emoción.

Con el equipo 8:

Muy bien, ya que están aquí todos, la practica será la siguiente – Vegeta sacó una de las capsulas que bulma le había dado, tirándola a tierra, exploto para después mostrar demasiados dispositivos robóticos – estas máquinas están diseñadas para atacar a las personas ante cualquier movimiento, los ataques los dañaran considerablemente si usan esas ropas, así que aquí tienen –

Vegeta sacando otra capsula y haciendo lo mismo, dejo ver unos trajes de combate similares al suyo – pónganse el que mejor les vaya:

Sensei – hablo Chouji – no creo que un traje de estos me vaya bien por mi cuerpo, además de que si uso mi jutsu de expansión lo rompería –

No te preocupes por eso niño, estos trajes están diseñados para adaptarse a cualquier cuerpo –

Hmp, yo no me pondré eso – dijo Sasuke con cierto tono despectivo, Vegeta sin inmutarse le respondió:

No te dije que, si querías usarlo, dije ¡PONTELO! – la voz tan áspera r irritante de Vegeta hizo que Sasuke accediera, mas que nada para que no volviera a gritar como un demente. Ino por su parte, escogía el que se le viera mejor, hasta que, según ella, lo encontró, por los que los tres ninjas se fueron a cambiar. Cuando volvieron:

Listo sensei – dijo Chouji:

Hmp – Sasuke gruñó:

¿Como me veo sensei? – pregunto Ino. Vegeta se les quedo viendo. Chouji había elegido uno que le hacía ver como Dodoria, Sasuke había elegido uno similar al que usaba cuando era el joven adolescente príncipe saiyan, solo que, sin las hombreras, e Ino había escogido uno similar a los que usaban las mujeres saiyans, antes de que fueran exterminadas por Freezer (esta era idéntico al traje que viste la madre de Goku, Gine):

¿Le pasa algo sensei? – pregunto Ino. Vegeta se sonrojó por lo bella que se veía Ino, le recordó cómo se veían algunas de las mujeres saiyans:

E-esto, si bueno, t-te vez b-bien – el hablar de Vegeta hizo que sus dos alumnos masculinos se confundieran, sin embargo, Ino capto que le había sido agradable de ver a su sensei, lo cual le causo gracia, además de que se sintió bien por ese momento –

Gracias Sensei Vegeta – dijo ella con un tono sincero, Vegeta, sin embargo, se imaginaba como se vería Bulma si se vistiera de la misma manera, sonrojándose aun más, cuando vio la mirada confusa de sus alumnos, se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento y tratando de volver en sí:

B-bueno, sigamos de una vez, miren esto – Vegeta les mostro una fotografía de un collar dentro de una caja – esto esta resguardado en el bosque, su misión es recuperarlo, pero para eso enfrentaran a esas máquinas, las cuales le atacaran a quemarropa, estas cosas pueden detectar la firma térmica de cualquier cosa y diferenciar cuales son amenazas, tienen hasta antes de que anochezca para traérmelo a este punto. ¿Entendieron insectos? –

No parece algo tan difícil – pensó Ino:

Vaya, este traje es genial, espero que el sensei me lo regale – pensaba Chouji:

Esas maquinas no se ven amenazadoras, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, solo espero que estos inútiles no sean un estorbo – pensó Sasuke:

¿Dije que si entendieron Insectos? – Gritó Vegeta:

Si sensei – contestaron al unisonó:

Muy bien – Vegeta saco un control, el cual activo a las maquinas (que son las mismas que Vegeta usa en su sala de gravedad), las cuales de inmediato se esparcieron por el bosque, otras tres atacaron de inmediato a los gennin los cuales quedaron asombrados por el poder de los rayos que estas tenían para atacar:

Esto será divertido – sonrió Vegeta.

Al otro lado de ese lugar, con el equipo 10:

El equipo 10 ya estaba reunido, Goku les había explicado la situación de Hinata a los otros dos, los cuales comprendieron, sin embargo, no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la pelea:

No debiste aceptar Hinata, he escuchado que ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso, además de que es déspota y muy cruel, tiene demasiadas quejas con el hokage– dijo Shikamaru:

Hinata ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porque aceptar eso? – preguntó Naruto, el conocía a Sekkei, ya que una vez lo había tratado con demasiado desprecio y odio:

Flash Back

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el rio, había sido una tarde como todas, de burlas y odio hacia su pequeño ser, cuando vio que dos personas estaban peleando, se acerco para ver mejor y lo que vio lo enfureció, un ninja de alto rango golpeaba sin mesura a una chica, la cual trataba de protegerse en vano mientras suplicaba que parara:

Sekkei, por favor detente –

¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees para tratar de dejarme? Sabes bien que –

¿Por favor, es que no te das cuenta de que no soporto más tus maltratos y agresiones? Yo te llegue a querer demasiado, pero ahora lo que siento por ti es pena –

Jajaja eres demasiado hermosa – le dijo el con orgullo besándola a la fuerza, para después golpearla en el rostro fuertemente – Ayame, si no te quedas a mi lado lo entiendo, pero no dejare que alguien mas este contigo, ese lindo rostro tuyo quedara desfigurado – Sekkei activo su byakugan, Ayame pensó que moriría, cuando un pequeño cuerpo golpeo a su agresor:

Maldito cobarde de mierda, ¡metete con alguien de tu tamaño! – Ayame quedo sorprendida, el niño kyubi la había salvado, Sekkei por su parte, estaba enfurecido, no había advertido a ese chico acercarse:

Maldito niño – cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, mostro una cara de asco – eres tú, mocoso del kyubi, creo que le hare un favor a la aldea si te mato de una buena vez–

Atrévete si es que puedes – Naruto se lanzó a golpearlo, pero recibió una patada descomunal que lo mando varios metros atrás:

Después seguiré contigo, ahora mi linda acompañante – se volvió hacia la chica con una patada al rostro, sin embargo, Naruto puso su cuerpo para protegerla, enojado, Sekkei lo golpeo en sus puntos de presión de chakra, pero con tal ira, que parecía que lo había matado:

Mocoso de mierda, ¡ya muérete! Solo eres un estorbo y carga para la aldea – justo cuando iba a matarlo, un kunai atravesó el aire quedando fijo sobre el suelo, Sekkei no volteó a ver quién lo había lanzado, ya que tenía el byakugan activado:

¿Qué haces aquí, chunnin? – la voz con la que hablaba era de total arrogancia – no me digas que vienes a rescatar al kyubi –

Eres despreciable Sekkei, esto llegara a oídos del hokage –

Jajajaja por favor Iruka, crees que alzarían un dedo en contra mía? Si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos – el Hyuga de pronto apareció detrás de Iruka dispuesto a patearlo, pero Iruka logró esquivarlo, lanzando una señal de auxilio. Sekkei al ver esto solo dirigió una mirada de menosprecio al niño mal herido y a Ayame y se fue del lugar.

Naruto estuvo internado en el hospital alrededor de cinco días, gracias al poder del zorro sus heridas curaron más rápido y la chica siempre estuvo al cuidado de él. Después de todo eso, Ayame y su padre siempre lo recibían con gusto en su local de comida, Ayame había cambiado su opinión acerca de Naruto, si bien nunca estuvo convencida del todo que el fuera un moustro. Su padre, en cambio, nunca había rechazado al niño, conocía quienes eran sus padres, por lo cual él le tenía un cariño especial. En cuanto a Sekkei, fue requerido en la oficina del hokage, pero como el dijo, no se le imputó algún castigo por ser uno de los mejores ninjas y estar al servicio de los consejeros y por intromisión de Danzo.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto tenia presente eso, y el pensar que Hinata fuera castigada de la misma manera no lo toleraría, no podría vivir con eso, pero aun así Hinata no retrocedió:

S-shikamaru, N-naruto, yo lo quiero hacer, n-necesito demostrar lo que valgo como persona ante aquellos que piensan que no – esas palabras hicieron mella en Naruto, el cual vio un leve reflejo de el en ella – esta es mi decisión, mi c-camino ninja, y no retrocederé a mis p-palabras –

Hinata – Naruto estaba perplejo, el verla con esa convicción y esa mirada con tal determinación hizo que sintiera algo en su corazón lo cual no supo explicar, Hinata de pronto vio la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, pero no era una mirada como las de siempre, mas bien era una mirada de asombro y de admiración, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de sus miradas, avergonzados miraron hacia el lado contrario, sonrojados y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente:

¿Que será esto que sentí? – se preguntaba Naruto – de pronto Hinata se veía tan genial, tan confiada, t-tan linda –

Shikamaru, por su parte, al ver este momento de sus compañeros, solo sonrió, él estaba al tanto de lo que Hinata sentía por su compañero y de lo que el decia sentir por Sakura, pero el verlos así intuyo que algo sucedía con Naruto, y que tenía que ver con este carácter y personalidad distinto de Hinata, no es que ella dejara de ser tímida, sino que se veía con una confianza tal y como mostraba muchas ocasiones Naruto:

Hinata – hablo el Nara – tienes todo mi apoyo, demuéstrales a ellos lo que nosotros ya sabemos, verdad Naruto? – se volvió a su compañero, el cual se vio sorprendido ya que él seguía pensando en lo que había sentido:

¿Ah? ¿que? ¿cómo? – dijo Naruto, Shikamaru se golpeo su frente con la mano por la torpeza de su amigo, mientras que hinata sonrió ante el comportamiento de su compañero, lo cual hizo ruborizarse a Naruto, mas que nada por el verla sonreír –

Goku había estado observando todo esto, si bien no entendía del todo pudo distinguir que algo sucedía con Naruto y Hinata, solo que no lo comprendido que pasaba:

Bueno chicos, le pediré a Gohan que el entrene y supervise a ustedes en estos días – le decía a Naruto y shikamaru – yo entrenare con Hinata, ¿de acuerdo? –

¿Con Gohan? – preguntaron los otros dos:

Así es, ah, verán, él es muy bueno y muy fuerte, además de que es un familiar mío. Solo por estos días, ¿está bien? –

Bueno supongo que si – dijo Naruto

Esto será problemático – dijo bostezando Shikamaru:

Muy bien, ustedes se pueden retirar, Hinata, tu y yo entrenaremos –

D-de acuerdo, h-hasta luego chicos – se despidió dulcemente de ellos, lo cual hizo que Naruto se volviera a sentir raro:

A-adiós hinata – respondió levemente sonrojado. Esto emocionó a Hinata, al parecer, Naruto si se fijaba en ella. Goku al ver que sus tres alumnos se iban, dijo:

Es la hora, vamos – ambos se adentraron más en el bosque.

Con el equipo 8.

Había caído la noche y no habían podido acercarse ni a la mitad, los tres ninjas estaban frustrados y molestos, pero antes de que discutieran entre ellos, Vegeta pareció:

Son un desastre, ni siquiera a la mitad pudieron llegar – ninguno pudo decir nada, ni siquiera Sasuke:

Se quedarán aquí – dijo Vegeta – su misión sigue en pie y no se pueden retirar –

Pero sensei –

Nada de peros mocosa, si quieren ser unos verdaderos ninjas deben de completar esto –

¡Pero es imposible! Ninguno de nosotros tiene la fuerza para continuar – grito Chouji. Vegeta bajo del árbol en el que estaba, sacando otra capsula, la aventó para dejar ver que esta tenia demasiada comida, lo cual emociono a los tres jóvenes:

Coman, háganlo rápido – los tres asintieron. Cuando terminaron, Vegeta se dirigió a ellos:

Escúchenme, tengo entendido que al hacer grupos de tres niños ninja es para que trabajen en equipo, así que háganlo, ayer dijeron sus estilos de pelea, piensen y actúen de esa manera y solo así lo lograran – dicho esto se marchó del lugar:

Creo que vegeta sensei tiene razón – dijo Chouji estirándose:

¿Bueno, entonces que hacemos? – dijo Ino:

Tranquila tengo un plan, pero necesito que cooperemos los tres, ese payaso que tenemos por sensei tiene razón, debemos actuar como equipo – dijo Sasuke serio, pero con confianza, la cual inyecto en los demás-

Es verdad, somos el equipo 8 y no perderemos ante ninguno – gritó Ino con confianza, Chouji solo asintió con una sonrisa, lo mismo que Sasuke – bien es hora –

A la mañana siguiente.

Vegeta estaba recargado sobre un árbol, cuando vio que sus alumnos llegaban con grandes rostros de cansancio y molidos físicamente en exceso, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo habían conseguido:

S-sensei, lo l-logramos – dijo Ino la cual cayo desmayada, Sasuke y Chouji por igual, ninguno podía estar de pie:

Hmp, esos insectos de verdad lo hicieron, bueno, para ser unos mocosos no está mal – cuando se acerco a ellos, vio que Sasuke y Chouji aún estaban consientes:

Trabajamos en equipo – dijo Sasuke – solo así pudimos –

Lo vi todo, esas máquinas graban y transmiten todo lo que ven, lo hicieron bien insectos, ahora tomen – le dio una semilla a cada uno – ya saben que hacer – ambos asintieron y se la comieron, al instante su fuerza volvió a él, sin embargo, Vegeta les dijo:

Vayan a su casa, en unos días los buscare para seguir entrenándolos –

De acuerdo – dijo Chouji:

que pasara con ella? – pregunto Sasuke:

La llevare a su casa – dijo Vegeta:

Hmp, me voy entonces – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar:

Espero que esto te haya servido con lo que hablamos ayer –Dijo Vegeta. Sasuke lo miro de reojo y asintió, yéndose de ahí:

Oiga sensei – Chouji se acercó temerosamente a su maestro –

¿Qué quieres? –

Bueno, quería saber si podría re-regalarme este traje, la verdad es que –

Quédatelo – dijo Vegeta, Chouji se sintió feliz:

Gracias sensei – se fue corriendo de ahí. Vegeta tomo entonces con delicadeza a su alumna y salió volando hacia la aldea. Entrando a la casa de Ino, depositó suavemente en el sofá. la madre de Ino entro rápidamente:

¿Qué sucedió? Pregunto alarmada:

Esta bien, hoy termino su primer entrenamiento – dijo Vegeta:

¿Y tú eres? – preguntó la madre de Ino:

Soy su sensei –

Vaya, eres muy joven para –

Ten, cuando despierte dile que se la coma, ella ya sabe que es, dile que en unos días yo le hablare para el segundo entrenamiento – lo dijo a modo de despedida:

D-de acuerdo – ella tomó la semilla, cuando lo hizo Vegeta salió de ahí:

¿Espere, como se llama? – pregunto la señora:

Hmp, mi nombre es Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyans – y diciendo esto se alejó rápidamente del lugar:

Vaya, este es un sensei muy particular, me pregunto si Ino y el podrán – con esos pensamientos entro de nuevo a su casa.

En ese día los saiyans se reunieron en donde contaron sus experiencias, Goku le explicó a Gohan lo que sucedía y el accedió a trabajar esos días con Naruto y Shikamaru, pidiendo permiso a su sensei. Vegeta por su parte les dijo a sus alumnos que se reunirían después de la batalla de Hinata, de la cual ya casi todos sabían, lo cual ellos asintieron. Los cinco días pasaron hasta que llego el día de la pelea:

En la mansión Hyuga:

Ya todos estaban reunidos, Vegeta había decidido ir también, lo mismo que Gohan, los gennin también estaban reunidos, el que mas nervioso estaba era Naruto, el cual conocía del poder de Sekkei, esto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales notaron que el comportamiento del rubio era muy inusual, por lo que, sacándolo de ahí, le exigieron una explicación a todo eso. Naruto les dijo todo, lo cual hizo que Sasuke y Sakura también se sintiera con cierta preocupación, pero el ver como estaba Naruto, les hizo suponer algunas cosas, ya que la preocupación de él iba más allá de un simple compañerismo:

Naruto, será que tú sientes algo por ella – pensaba Sakura, la cual miraba a Naruto fijamente, Sasuke por su parte, vacilaba en sus pensamientos, cuando las miradas de los varones se cruzaron:

¿Qué tanto me ves imbécil? – dijo naruto con cierto fastidio:

Hmp, idiota, no se por que te preocupas demasiado –

¿Que no lo entiendes? Ese tipo –

Naruto – dijo el con un tono más calmado – ¿ella confía en ustedes no? Entonces tu haz lo mismo confía en ella, cree en ella y, sobre todo – Sasuke no supo cómo continuar:

Sobre todo, ¿qué? – preguntó Naruto confundido:

Sobre todo, muéstrale tu apoyo incondicional – dijo Sakura, ayudando al uchiha a terminar la frase, lo cual agradeció Sasuke, pero Naruto aún se mostraba confundido, por lo que Sakura suspirando dijo:

Olvídalo, ya vámonos que esto está por empezar – Sasuke se adentró primero, Naruto fue llevado por Sakura, ya que este se mostraba aun confundido y pensativo:

Ya en la sala de lucha:

Muy bien Hinata, tu futuro depende de este combate, si no quieres continuar, este es el momento para decirlo –

Hinata se mostro nerviosa, pero al girar su rostro vio a su sensei que le daba una sonrisa sincera, a sus dos compañeros, los cuales le sonreían, pero cuando vio que una persona entraba a la sala:

¡Kurenai sensei! – pensó ella contenta. Kurenai rápidamente abrazó a la chica con dulzura. Con esto ya no tuvo más razón de duda:

E-estoy lista – dijo ella. Su padre al ver esa determinación le sonrió levemente – muy bien, Sekkei, entra por favor –

Un ninja alto y de apariencia poderosa entro al recinto, todos le dedicaban miradas de admiración, excepto por Naruto, Sasuke y tres saiyans:

Vaya, ese sujeto se ve fuerte – mencionó Goku:

Kakaroto, por cualquier situación, trajiste semillas del ermitaño? –

¡Maldición! Las olvide –

¡Eres un idiota! Espero que no le pase nada a esa niña o será tu responsabilidad – Goku se comenzaba a mostrar nervioso:

Papá, toma – Gohan le dio dos semillas – supuse que algo así pasaría –

Gohan! ¡Que alivio! Gracias –

Hmp, suerte que tu hijo no es tan tonto como tu –

Jajaja ya, ya, perdón, no volverá a pasar – camino hacia su alumna, extendiéndole una semilla:

Hinata toma –

¿Esto es? –

Úsala al final de tu combate, recuerda, pase lo que pase, yo estoy orgulloso de ti – esas palabras llegaron al corazón de su alumna, la cual se lo agradeció con un tierno abrazo:

G-gracias, Goku sensei – el padre de Hinata caminó hacia el centro del cuarto:

Muy bien, ahora la única regla, el que se rinda, quede desmayado o al borde de la muerte, será el perdedor – dijo Hiashi, Sekkei se dirigió hacia hinata con una mirada de superioridad:

Señorita Hinata, le diría que mejor se abstenga de esto, pero viendo su terquedad, no me queda de otra, así que iré con todo –

N-no esperaba menos de ti, Sekkei – le dijo ella:

¡Tú puedes Hinata! – la voz de Naruto se escuchó, la cual llegó hasta el corazón de la kunoichi, sonrojándose y dedicándole de regreso una mirada de confianza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el jounin:

Así que hay algo entre ese mocoso y usted, pues bueno, creo que de esta manera obtendré mi venganza hacia ese niño estúpido – Hinata lo vio algo confundida. Hashi,rigido como siempre, exclamò:

¡Ahora! ¡Comiencen! –

* * *

Hasta aquí, en el tercer capítulo, espero que haya sido su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea crítica, halago o lo que sea.

El capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta la corrección ortográfica. Prometo subirlo lo mas rápido posible.

como ya lo saben, trataré de subir cada actualización en un margen 15 o 20 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de este cruce de DBZ y Naruto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me da satisfacción el saber que esta historia este siendo de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. (Toriyama y Kishimoto)

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Episodio 4.

Ambos ninjas se pusieron en guardia, pero solo Sekkei activo su byakugan, pero no Hinata, lo cual hizo que todos los hyuga tuvieran curiosidad de porque no lo había hecho. Los dos combatientes se miraban fijamente, una con determinación, el otro con burla y fastidio de que se le obligara a esto:

Lo siento señorita Hinata, allá voy – Sekkei se lanzo al ataque con una ráfaga de golpes, sin embargo, Hinata bloqueo todos ellos con gran habilidad, lo cual sorprendió a todos, con excepción de los tres saiyans claro, esto lejos de enfurecer al ninja, hizo que la elogiara:

Debo reconocer, Señorita Hinata que ha sido un gran bloqueo:

G-gracias Sekkei – dijo ella, cuando el rostro de ese sujeto se marco con una sonrisa maligna:

Así que puedo ir sin contenerme, ¡te matare! – tales palabras hicieron mella en todos, aun en los hyuga, sin embargo, Hiashi permanecía impasible:

Hmp ese maldito dice ser padre, pero es una basura como tal – pensó Vegeta. Sekkei atacaba con más fuerza, haciendo que Hinata fuera menguando con su defensa, hasta que esta quedo expuesta, justo lo que Sekkei necesitaba:

¡Esto termina aquí! – gritó Sekkei atacando fuertemente hacia el pecho de la chica, todos esperaban lo peor, pero de pronto, Hinata logró bloquear desesperadamente el ataque, pero quedando muy débil. Era evidente las grandes distancias de poder en los combatientes, sin embargo, los hyuga estaban impresionados del avance de Hinata:

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Como logro avanzar tanto Hinata? – todos se preguntaban. Goku por su parte, miraba complaciente a Hinata, la cual había aprendido bien de él, vegeta sonreía también, la chica le había agradado por su forma de no dejarse derrotar. Naruto estaba atónito, no creía como había avanzado hinata tan rápido, lo que además de que creciera su admiración por ella, el quería recibir un entrenamiento ya de su sensei Goku.

Sekkei se comenzaba a fastidiar, pensó que la batalla seria rápida y sin sentido, pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo estaba llevando a poner mas empeño, lo que lo molestó, ya que además de todo, ella no estaba usando su byakugan, por lo que, decidido a terminar, dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en una posición de ataque, conocida por todos los hyuga:

¡Eso es! – dijo un anciano:

¡No pensara en usarlo! – miraba con horror la hyuga que había cuidado de la chica:

Sekkei, que estas tratando de hacer – pensaba un chico hyuga de cabello largo y castaño, Neji Hyuga estaba analizando todo.

Que harás en esta situación, Hinata – su padre, un tanto nervioso, seguía observándolo todo. Mientras que Hinata, también se mostraba nerviosa, estaba a punto de recibir el ataque más fuerte de los hyuga en lo que respecta a batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, no retrocedió ante lo que sucedía:

Estas lista, señorita Hinata? – Sekkei la miró con burla y sadismo, Hinata apenas iba a responderle cuando Sekkei se lanzó al ataque:

¡Arte ninja, 8 trigramas, 64 palmas protectoras! – Sekkei se lanzó al ataque, lo que hizo que Hiashi saliera de su lugar preocupado por la integridad de su hija, pero fue detenido por Gohan, el cual seguía viendo el combate. Hiashi estaba por reclamarle, pero Gohan se anticipó a el:

Señor Hiashi, espere por favor, deje que su hija siga en esto –

¿Qué demonios dices niño? Hinata podría morir! –

Le aseguro que eso no pasara – Gohan no dejaba de ver la batalla. Hiashi por su parte, a regañadientes confió, no sabiendo el porqué, en el chico que le detuvo.

Hinata logro para el asombro de muchos bloquear la mayoría de los golpes, lo cual hizo que Sekkei perdiera el control de sobre sí mismo. Ya de por si era vergonzoso para el que lo pusieran a pelear contra una mocosa, además se sentía humillado por lo que estaba pasando, y por como hinata lo estaba exhibiendo. Enojado, comenzó a concentrar su chakra intensamente:

Maldita mocosa, ¡ahora veras porque soy tan temido y respetado! – iracundo y furioso, su chakra no lo podía controlar, por lo que este se desbordaba intensamente, pero justo cuando iba a atacar, Hinata le conectó un codazo en el abdomen, tan fuerte y tan rápido, pero sobre todo en el lugar específico, dejando a Sekkei muy mal:

¿Q-que fue lo que me hiciste? – Hinata agitada y con evidente cansancio a la vista, le contestó con una sonrisa llena de seguridad:

S-solo aproveché el momento, tu bajaste la guardia al dejarte llevar por tu furia, q-que yo pude aprovechar para conectar un golpe único, pero certero en tu inicio de red de chakra –

¡M-maldición! Esta mocosa me hizo un gran daño, no puedo seguir en pie – Sekkei cayó hacia adelante tomando su abdomen con fuerza, sin poder incorporarse de nuevo:

Y-yo gane – dijo la chica de ojos blancos. Los hyuga no lo creían, su padre estaba atónito, los gennin asistentes estaban en silencio, los saiyans la miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sin embargo, Sekkei se levantó con mucho pesar, viéndola con demasiada furia, como nunca se le habia visto:

¡M-maldita mocosa, esta me la pagaras con tu vida! –

Sekkei ya basta, la señorita Hinata ganò limpiamente – dijo Neji, pero Sekkei lo miró con odio:

¡Cállate! Esto no ha acabado – el codazo que Hinata le habia dado habia hecho mucho daño, sin embargo, era mas sus ganas de matarla lo que hizo que se pusiera de pie, activando su byakugan, se puso en posición de ataque, la chica mostraba evidentes signos de cansancio, no resistiría mucho tiempo:

¡Te matare! – Sekkei como pudo se abalanzó en contra de ella torpemente, sin embargo, ella lo eludía con facilidad, conectándole de lleno un golpe en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo de nuevo.

Hiashi miraba con admiración el avance de Hinata – ¿Por qué conmigo nunca mostró ese poder y esa fuerza? – se preguntaba cuando veía como Sekkei no podía romper la defensa de Hinata, la cual sabía que no resistiría más, por lo que decidió atacar para poner fin a todo:

¡Arte ninja! ¡Puño suave! – Hinata se lanzó al ataque, golpeándole en el abdomen nuevamente, sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, Sekkei habia usado un clon, dejando a la chica totalmente expuesta:

Prepárate Hinata, arte ninja – ante la mención de esto nuevamente, Hiashi ya no pudo aguantar más, temeroso por la vida de su hija:

Espera Sekkei, ya es suficiente – habló con autoridad, pero Sekkei lo ignoro por completo:

8 trigramas, 4 palmas de la muerte – Sekkei fue tan rápido para los gennin que no pudieron ver la velocidad de su ataque, Hinata tampoco pudo ver del todo ya que no tenia activado su byakugan, pero esto por orden de Goku, además de que nunca habia visto ese ataque, el cual golpeó su cabeza en los puntos más frágiles usando una clase de rayo de chakra. Cuando Sekkei termino, hinata cayó al suelo, con la mirada perdida y sangre saliendo de su nariz:

Hinata! – Hiashi, Naruto y Kurenai gritaron horrorizados, los demás gennin tampoco podían creerlo, lo mismo que los hyuga. Ese ataque habia sido muy cruel. Gohan mostraba una cierta preocupación, y Vegeta y Goku tenían un rostro lleno de seriedad. Sekkei por su parte, se levantó muy débil, pero con arrogancia:

Yo gane mocosa insolente –

A-aun s-sigo en la lucha-a – una muy débil Hinata se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, enfurecido Sekkei se preparaba para atacar, cuando Hiashi se puso frente a su hija:

Señor Hiashi – dijeron todos los hyuga presentes, Sekkei estaba mirándolo fija y desafiantemente, hasta que Hiashi habló –

El ganador es hyuga Sekkei –

¡No! – una voz fuerte se escuchó, era Hinata – y-yo nunca me di por vencida –

Hinata, lo que tu padre quiere es que – Kurenai quiso hacerla entrar en razón, pero Hinata la cortó en seco:

¡D-dije que no! Este combate s-sigue – Hiashi se volvió para reprender a su hija, cuando Vegeta le dijo:

¡Quítate que estorbas insecto! – Hiashi se molestó por el comentario:

¿Como me llamaste muchacho? –

¡Insecto! Quítate de en medio, esa niña esta por ganar, ¡rápido! –

Muchacho insolente – Hiashi estaba por ir a donde Vegeta, lo que aprovechó Hinata que pasó corriendo a su lado hacia Sekkei:

Eso es niña, corre hacia tu muerte – Sekkei se preparaba para contratacar con el puño suave, pero Hinata frenó de golpe y levantando su puño hizo como si golpeara algo, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, al borde del desmayo:

Sekkei estaba a punto de reírse por lo que vio, cuando un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo mando hacia la pared contraria, destruyéndola totalmente, quedando inconsciente al instante:

la ganadora es Hinata! – exclamo Kurenai emocionada sin saber cómo habia logrado tal hazaña, todos los gennin estaban contentos de ver la demostración de su compañera, pero solo Naruto corrió hacia donde ella totalmente preocupado, recargándola en sus brazos:

¿N-naruto, eres tú? – pregunto tímidamente:

¡Así es Hinata, lo lograste! ¡Realmente eres sorprendente! – la sonrisa que le dedico Naruto a ella fue su mejor premio, pero ella no pudiendo soportar más, quedó desmayada:

Hinata! Hinata! – Naruto le gritaba preocupado, Kurenai se acercó rápidamente, junto con otros dos hyuga y su padre:

¡Ella debe ser llevada al hospital rápido! –

Espera – Goku le dijo tranquilo – hay una manera mas rápida de curarla – ella lo miraba con incredulidad al extremo, Goku se acercó para examinarla mejor:

Vaya, se desmayó, ni hablar – y dirigiéndose a su alumno – Naruto toma – Goku le dio una semilla del ermitaño– dásela a ella rápido:

¿Pero si esta desmayada como lo voy a hacer? –

bueno, una vez vi que un muchacho que conocí llamado Trunks hizo esto con una chica que estaba igual que ella –

que cosa? – preguntó Naruto, Vegeta lo comprendió al instante:

Kakaroto espera, no le dirás que – Goku lo miro algo confundido:

¿Tiene algo de malo? Tu hijo lo hizo esa vez –

Bueno sí, pero no creo que estos dos –

Tranquilo Vegeta, es mejor que lo haga el, al parecer entre ellos hay un cierto vinculo especial – Goku entonces se volvió a Naruto, todos los demás estaban a la expectativa, otros más desesperados por llevar a la chica al hospital, otros ya se habían llevado a Sekkei:

Naruto, tu la masticaras y luego se la darás a ella en la boca con tu boca – Gohan se sorprendió por lo dicho por su padre, lo mismo que todos los presentes, Hiashi no toleraría que eso le hicieran a su hija. Sonrojado y molesto, le gritó a Goku:

Oye tu ninja instructor, eso no lo toleraré, yo no doy mi –

¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo así? – Naruto interrumpió al padre de Hinata, al cual nadie le daba atención a lo que decía. El rubio por su parte, mostraba un nerviosismo y estaba muy rojo –

¿Acaso ella te desagrada? – pregunto inocentemente Goku:

N-no es eso, es que bueno, yo, no se s-si –

Si tu no lo haces entonces se lo pediré a alguien más, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo con seriedad Goku, Naruto exaltado aceptó:

Esta bien, esta bien yo lo hare – dijo Naruto, el cual comenzó a masticar la semilla, luego atrajo a Hinata hacia él, depositando suavemente sus labios en ella, comenzó a darle la semilla, sin embargo, esta experiencia que Naruto estaba pasando era totalmente gratificante, de pronto no se pudo imaginar haciendo esto con nadie más, ni siquiera con Sakura, la calidez de ese beso era tal, que para él no habia razón del tiempo:

Oye niño, ya es suficiente – la voz del padre de Hinata lo trajo a la realidad, el habia intensificado el beso, pero cuando oyó la voz y levanto el rostro, vio la cara de sus compañeros, las cuales eran de admiración y sorpresa, mientras que, de su sensei, Gohan y el otro sensei Vegeta habia una sonrisa hacia él, al parecer ellos habían entendido lo que paso, con excepción de Goku, que medio comprendió lo sucedido. Al cabo de unos minutos ella volvió en sí, totalmente recuperada, lo cual sorprendió a los hyuga en demasía:

¿Q-que pasó? -dijo Hinata, al parecer no recordaba lo sucedido después de su victoria. Naruto se acercó a ella tímidamente:

Hinata, tu ganaste, la verdad es que eres asombrosa y muy l-linda – esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, en especial a la chica hyuga, la cual se volvió a desmayar con una sonrisa en su rostro y balbuceando el nombre de Naruto, el cual no comprendía porque se habia vuelto a desmayar ella. El padre de Hinata ordeno que la subieran a su habitación para que descansara, para después dirigirse a los invitados:

Por favor, es hora, retírense – todos se fueron de ahí, cuando Hiashi iba a entrar a su casa:

Espero que hayas aprendido insecto – era Vegeta que lo miraba fuertemente:

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto el hyuga con la misma intensidad en la mirada:

Hmp, de ti no espero nada, solo que seas un buen padre, esa niña lo vale –

Es la primera vez que ella lo demuestra –

Que patético eres – Vegeta se dio la vuelta – ella estaría mucho mejor con alguien que de verdad la ame, por suerte para ti, ella te ama, y por suerte para ella, hay muchos que la aprecian – Vegeta se fue de ahí, dejando a Hiashi un tanto pensativo.

El tiempo paso, Hinata reposo por otros tres días más, en ese tiempo nadie le dijo lo que Naruto habia hecho, pero el chico la visitaba para saber cómo seguía, la admiración que Naruto tenia por ella iba creciendo más y más, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para su amigo Shikamaru, el cual estaba contento con esa demostración de afecto que sus compañeros se demostraban.

A los días siguientes, los equipos ya entrenaban normalmente, aún no habían recibido misión alguna, ya que el hokage pensaba que era muy pronto para que los gennin salieran con estos nuevos sensei, por lo cual los chicos se comenzaban a fastidiar, ya que los únicos que salían eran sus maestros, por eso le reclamaron al encargado de misiones para ellos, Iruka, el cual se lo comunicó al hokage días después, este tomo la decisión de que aún no saldrían a ninguna misión y que solo siguieran entrenando. Después de dos semanas de entrenamientos aburridos, Vegeta y Gohan regresaron a la aldea, donde se les dijo lo acontecido con sus alumnos, Vegeta, pero sobre todo Gohan vieron con buenos ojos que los gennin ya tuvieran misiones, por lo que al día siguiente decidieron darle al príncipe una misión con gennin, pero entonces:

Me rehúso –

Pero Vegeta sensei, esta es una orden el hokage –

¡Y qué me importa! Dije que no lo haré –

¿Qué pasa aquí, Iruka? – el tercer hokage hacia su aparición:

Señor Hokage, lo que pasa es que el sensei Vegeta no quiere cumplir con esta misión –

¿Y porque no Vegeta? –

Porque es inaceptable que un guerrero como yo vaya a buscar un gato perdido –

¿Es que no entiendes que así forjaremos a los ninjas jóvenes? –

Eso deberían hacerlo los que están en esa academia, los mocosos que tengo deben de hacer misiones de mas alto nivel, como los forjaran si hacen tales estupideces –

Entiendo tu punto Vegeta, pero debes entender que no podemos hacer tal cosa, ya que –

¿Escúchame anciano, yo como ellos también fui joven, y sabes cómo me hice más fuerte? Por combatir con seres poderosos, por luchar hasta el cansancio, no te estoy diciendo que esto tengamos que hacer con ellos, pero dales una misión que esté más apegada a lo que significa ser un ninja a su edad –

Tu no entiendes nada Vegeta, Señor hokage, yo –

Tranquilo Iruka, muy bien, probaremos eso que alardeas Vegeta, te daré una misión de infiltración y destrucción de una pandilla peligrosa de ladrones y asesinos que azotan dos aldeas, ¿te parece bien? –

Hmp –

Tomare eso como un sí, ahora, en tu equipo estarán –

Hokage, esa misión se la dio a Kakashi sensei –

¿De verdad? vaya, bueno veamos, ya se, tu misión será escoltar a un constructor que ha pedido nuestra ayuda en contra de ladrones y asesinos –

Ya, díganme cuando tengo que hacer eso –

Saldrás el día de mañana, 6 llevaras cuatro gennin, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga –

Muy bien –

Ahora sígueme por favor, Iruka, manda a traer a los gennin –

De acuerdo Hokage –

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, el hokage les presento a la persona que cuidarían, el cual se burló de todos y más de Vegeta por su tamaño:

¿Y se supone que estos me protegerán? Pero si son un completo montón de mocosos inútiles, y más ese enano– señaló a Naruto:

¿Jajaja quién es el enano? – dijo Naruto, todos los gennin se pusieron a su altura, lo cual lo dejo como el mas chico, Naruto enojado trato de atacar al constructor, pero fue detenido por Iruka. Tazuna, sin embargo, siguió con su burla:

¿Y ese es el sensei? Es un mocoso también, maldita sea, todos aquí son un grupo de enanos imbéciles – Vegeta estaba de espaldas a él, pero obviamente molesto, expulsò un poco su ki, y lo mando a volar metros atrás, lo cual sorprendió a los ninjas y dejo en completo silencio al constructor.

Al día siguiente, cuando todos estuvieron listos, partieron de la aldea a su nueva misión.

Todos iban caminando tranquilamente, adelante Vegeta detrás del constructor y atrás de ellos los gennin. Sakura platicaba amenamente con Naruto, mientras que Hinata caminaba sin hablar, lo mismo que Sasuke, hasta que él decidió hablarle:

Oye Hyuga –

¿Ah? ¿Q-que sucede Sasuke? –

¿Me preguntaba, como fue el entrenamiento que tuviste para tu combate pasado? –

B-bueno, te lo c-contare – Hinata procedió a contarle algunas cosas a Sasuke, el cual trataba de asimilar lo que la chica decía, dándose cuenta de que era una chica tranquila y totalmente diferente a las demás, en especial a las que siempre andaban detrás de él. El viaje siguió sin contratiempos, hasta que, pasadas unas horas, Vegeta vio en el camino un charco de agua:

Hmp, este charco desprende un cierto tipo de energía, será que –

¿Qué sucede Vegeta sensei? – preguntaba Naruto:

Nada, continua – Vegeta le dio la indicación de pasar al frente, mientras que la chica hyuga y el uchiha se dieron cuenta de lo mismo en el charco. Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando de pronto, varios tipos salieron de ese charco y se abalanzaron contra Vegeta, el cual, sin darse la vuelta, expulso un poco de su ki, mandando todo a volar, las chicas se pusieron a la defensa del constructor, sin embargo, mas tipos salieron, uno de ellos atacó a Naruto, clavándole un kunai con veneno en la mano, dejándolo totalmente indefenso y asustado. Cuando otro sujeto lo intento dar muerte, apareció Vegeta frente a él, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago lo mandó al suelo inconsciente, Sasuke habia quedado expuesto también ya que demasiados sujetos se abalanzaron en su contra y no podría contra todos, pero Sakura utilizo su jutsu de parálisis nerviosa, inmovilizándolos a todos, Hinata aprovechó ese momento para dejarlos en el suelo con su puño suave.

Cuando todo termino, Vegeta tomo a uno de ellos y le obligo a decirle para quien trabajaba, el cual asustado, le dijo todo, trabajaban para un tal Gato, mafioso de gran poder económico y sus aliados, varios maleantes y algunos ninjas renegados, estaban causando que todo ese lugar fuera de mal en peor. Cuando este termino de hablar, Vegeta dispuso a hablar con el constructor, el cual le dijo todo lo relacionado con el y su villa y porque pago por una protección un tanto débil, eso le dio igual a Vegeta, el cual se dirigió a donde los dos gennin masculinos se miraban impotentes:

Ustedes dos, pensé que harían algo más, pero me equivoqué – la mirada de Vegeta era muy seria, y los dos ninjas no levantaban el rostro – tu mocoso, pensaste que podrías con demasiados y tu te quedaste paralizado de miedo, no son mas que unos insectos –

Sasuke levantó su rostro con fiereza, pero sabia que su sensei tenia razón, mientras que Naruto estaba debilitándose, Vegeta siguió con su discurso:

Ustedes dos – dirigió la mirada a Hinata y Sakura – lo hicieron bien – ambas chicas se alegraron, pero se apenaron por sus dos compañeros de clases – tu, levántate, tu herida te esta debilitándote, esta envenenada, si no haces nada morirás, y será por tu culpa y estupidez –

Naruto sabia que ese sensei tenía razón, pero armándose de valor, corto la irrigación del veneno contando su mano:

De veras, nunca más volveré a mostrarme como hoy, prometo seguir sin retroceder mi camino ninja, no me retractare nunca mas de mis palabras – Vegeta al ver lo que dijo, sonrió de lado, levemente:

Sabes, habia maneras más fáciles de cortar la irrigación del veneno, con lo que hiciste morirás en menor tiempo, sin embargo, reconozco tu valor al haberlo hecho – vegeta saco una capsula, la cual contenía botiquín de primeros auxilios – ten, pon esto sobre tu herida, eso detendrá el sangrado – Vegeta se sorprendió cuando vio que su herida sanaba muy rápido:

Este mocoso en verdad tiene un poder oculto en él, aunque es un poder aberrante no se compara en nada con nosotros – pensó el príncipe saiyan – bien, es hora de proseguir, hay que llevar a este insecto a su aldea, vámonos – todos prosiguieron el camino. Después de una hora:

Deténganse – ordenó Vegeta, habia sentido una presencia poderosa:

¿Qué sucede sensei? – preguntó Sakura, pero fue ignorado por su sensei:

Sal de una buena vez – grito Vegeta, entonces una espada salió volando de en medio del bosque, estrellándose en un árbol, y apareciendo en el una persona de aspecto aterrador:

Vaya, que alguien haya logrado percibirme es algo único –

¿Qué quieres? –

Vine por esa persona que viaja con ustedes, tengo que matarlo, así que, si me lo entregas, será mejor para ti y tu equipo –

¡Cállate! Si tanto lo deseas ven por él, pero antes tendrás que derrotarme –

Jajajaja mocoso, apenas eres jounin por lo que veo, y, aun así, tienes el descaro de alegar frente a mí? ¿Sabes quién soy? –

No y no me importa saberlo–

É-él es Zabuza Momoshi, un ninja renegado de la aldea, incluido en el libro bingo – dijo Hinata:

Muy bien niña, bueno, es un honor estar en su libro bingo jajajaja –

Óyeme tu, el tal Zabuza, no me interesa nada de ti, pero estas interfiriendo con mi misión, si no te mueves te destruiré –

Jajaja inténtalo si te crees lo suficientemente fuer – Zabuza no pudo seguir hablando, Vegeta habia aparecido frente a él y le habia conectado un golpe, sin embargo, este se desvaneció en agua –

¿Un clon de agua eh? – pensó Sasuke – se ve que es muy fuerte – todos miraban hacia donde habia atacado vegeta. Zabuza apareció detrás de él, pero sin atacarlo:

Eres muy rápido, tengo que admitirlo, pero ni con esa velocidad lograras hacerme algo, sobre todo si uso mi jutsu – Vegeta ni siquiera lo volteo a ver:

Hmp, solo eres un insecto, deja de alardear y muestra tu dichoso poder, no tengo todo el tiempo –

Jajaja nunca conocí a un sujeto que tuviera tanta prisa por morir, de acuerdo, ahora lo veras – Zabuza concentro su chakra y alzando una mano:

Arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina – una neblina totalmente espesa se hizo presente en ese lugar, nadie podía ver nada, los cuatro gennin intuitivamente se posicionaron cuidando la persona de Tazuna, mientras que Zabuza habia desaparecido del lugar, al igual que su presencia y su firma de chakra:

¡Maldición! No veo nada –

Cállate Naruto –

Tu no me darás ordenes imbécil –

¡Ya cállense los dos! Hinata, puedes usar tu byakugan? –

L-lo siento Sakura, lo tengo prohibido usarlo, a-además, aunque lo usara seria completamente inútil, y-ya que esta neblina está hecha p-para:

¿Para qué niña? – preguntó Tazuna:

P-para asesinatos en silencio –

Vaya, al parecer hay alguien inteligente en esos niños – la voz de Zabuza se escuchó por todos lados, lo cual hizo que los gennin se asustaran – creo que ya es hora de pasar a la acción –

Vegeta seguía estoico en su lugar, el habia percibido ya donde estaba Zabuza, pero tenía curiosidad de ver trabajar a un grupo de niños que no era el suyo, por lo cual solo actuaria cuando ya no hubiera otra alternativa. Los gennin por su parte, recorrían con la vista hasta donde podían ver, tratando de localizar al ninja de la niebla:

Ocho puntos: laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón. Entonces ¿cuál será mi punto de ataque? – los gennin se mostraron nerviosos, no sabían de donde vendría el ataque, Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso, elevando un poco su ki disipo en gran manera la neblina, siendo esto de alivio para los chicos. De pronto, Zabuza apareció entre ellos, con una mirada seria y sedienta de sangre, pero justo cuando estaba por atacar, Hinata logro bloquear su ataque con un kunai, sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque sorpresa la aventó varios metros atrás, hacia un acantilado, sin embargo, ella habia logrado conectar una shuriken en el brazo del asesino:

Hinata! – Gritó Naruto preocupado, pero Sasuke habia sido más rápido, logrando salvar a Hinata de caer por el acantilado:

G-gracias Sasuke –

Hmp – Sasuke levantó a Hinata, dándose cuenta de que la neblina se habia acrecentado una vez más –

Esto será demasiado complicado – pensaba asustado el constructor, ya que Naruto y Sakura estaban ahora en problemas, ya que Zabuza estaba combatiendo contra ellos, los dos chicos estaban siendo sometidos fácilmente:

¡Oye! ¿Por qué no ayudas a tus alumnos? – le gritó Tazuna, pero Vegeta seguía sin moverse – Eres un imbécil, ¿tus alumnos morirán ahora y tu no haces nada? –

Vegeta volteo a verlos, viendo como todos los gennin luchaban por su vida contra el asesino, cuando vio que ellos ya no podían seguir y que en cualquier momento morirían por los ataques de Zabuza, por lo que decidió entrar en acción.

Zabuza estaba por eliminar a Sakura y Naruto, pero vegeta apareció repentinamente protegiendo a sus pupilos:

Vegeta sensei – exclamaron los dos gennin, Vegeta de una patada lanzó a Zabuza varios metros atrás, lo cual causo su furia, pero también hizo que se emocionara por combatir contra el:

Muy bien, tu, el tal Vegeta, creo que por fin entrarás en acción, eso me gusta – lamió la sangre que le brotaba de su brazo – vamos, ¡pelea ahora! –

Vegeta lo miro de frente, y sonriendo también, dijo:

Ustedes cuatro no se metan, ya hicieron su parte – se dirigió a sus gennin, para volver a ver a su enemigo – de acuerdo insecto, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer – un gran combate se avecinaba en ese lugar.

* * *

Hasta aquí, en el cuarto capítulo, espero que haya sido su agrado.

como ya lo saben, trataré de subir cada actualización en un margen 15 o 20 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de este cruce de DBZ y Naruto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. (Toriyama y Kishimoto)

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Episodio 5.

Estilo de agua ¡jutsu de ola gigante! – Zabuza comenzó a atacar a vegeta, el cual miraba la gran ola de agua que se dirigía hacia el:

Hmp – Vegeta expulsó parte de su ki, deteniendo en seco el ataque de Zabuza:

Interesante, detener un jutsu de este nivel es algo difícil, aun para un jounin – Zabuza exclamó un tanto sorprendido – pero esto aun no termina, estilo de agua, ¡jutsu dragones de agua! – el agua tomó la forma de 8 dragones, los cuales atacaron lanzando bolas de agua hacia Vegeta:

Esto es indignante – dijo Vegeta, el cual voló hacia los dragones, esquivando sus ataques y poniéndose en medio de todos, expulsó un ataque de ki, el cual desintegro a los dragones de agua:

Maldición, este sujeto es fuerte, y eso es un fastidio para mí – pensaba Zabuza al observar la desintegración de su jutsu – además, ¿ese ataque que utilizó, como es que pudo expulsar su chakra de esa manera? ¿Será acaso un nuevo jutsu? – Zabuza volvió a crear otros dragones, pero el resultado fue el mismo:

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Eres realmente patético – Vegeta miraba con disgusto a Zabuza, el cual se molesto por lo dicho por Vegeta

¡Cállate! ¡Ahora mismo te mataré! – Zabuza creo varios clones de agua, lanzándose al ataque en contra de Vegeta a puro taijutsu, el cual comenzó a combatir de la misma manera los ataques de los clones. Mientras tanto los gennin, observaban con detenimiento el gran poder de su sensei, que ya habia acabado con los clones y habia mandado a Zabuza al suelo, en ese momento, una presencia se situó atrás de ellos, haciendo que voltearan rápidamente para atacar:

Esperen, esperen, ¡soy kakashi! – dijo la persona que estaba tras de ellos:

Kakashi sensei! – que hace por aquí? – pregunto Sakura:

Bueno, me dirigía a la aldea después de una misión, como a dos kilómetros de aquí, cuando de pronto todo el lugar tembló y una ola de agua impacto por el camino que venía, por lo cual decidí investigar que sucedía, cuando me estaba acercando vi a los dragones de agua y supuse que habia un combate muy fuerte, pero veo que ya todo esta bajo control - dijo señalando a Vegeta:

¡Así es sensei, Vegeta sensei ha demostrado ser muy fuerte! – exclamó Naruto con emoción:

Tengo una pregunta – dijo kakashi – ¿porque Zabuza está peleando contra ustedes? Una pelea contra él nunca incluiría a los gennin – Hinata le relató lo ocurrido con su misión, haciendo que kakashi mirara con desaprobación al constructor, aunque entendía que por sus limitados recursos económicos habia sido necesario recurrir al engaño. De vuelta con la batalla, Vegeta habia derrotado a todos los clones, y estaba por derrotar al ninja renegado:

Desaparece, insecto – Vegeta cargo una bola de ki, pero justo cuando iba a desaparecer a Zabuza, Vegeta desapareció del lugar:

¿Q-que demonios pasó? ¿Dónde esta Vegeta? – Kakashi miraba con preocupación hacia todos lados, trataba de sentir su presencia, pero fue inútil, Vegeta habia desaparecido, lo cual hizo que Zabuza se sintiera más tranquilo:

Ese desgraciado era muy fuerte, pero ya que no esta aquí, puedo seguir con mi misión – se levanto de su lugar, tomando su espada dirigió su vista a los gennin, encontrándose con la mirada de alguien más:

Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, el famoso ninja que copia, Hatate Kakashi – los gennin voltearon a su derecha, encontrándose a Kakashi, lo cual hizo que ellos tuvieran un poco de tranquilidad:

Imagina también mi sorpresa, encontrarme con el famoso ninja renegado que quiso matar al mizukage, Momoshi Zabuza –

Este será un día glorioso para mí, ya que tendré el gusto de matar al ninja del sharingan –

Sabes, no eres el primero en decirme eso, espero seas el primero en poder cumplirlo – Kakashi descubrió su ojo, dando a conocer su sharingan, dejando confuso a los gennin, sobre todo a Sasuke, el cual se preguntaba como era que ese sensei tenia ese ojo, siendo que el no era de linaje uchiha, Naruto preguntó a que se refería todo eso de sharingan, contándole Sakura todo lo relacionado con el:

Ustedes, no se entrometan, cuiden al constructor, esa es su misión, ¿entendieron? – ambos ninjas comenzaron a expandir su chakra en ese lugar, lo cual casi hizo que Sasuke palideciera por el poder mostrado por los jounin, pero kakashi lo tranquilizo:

Tranquilo Sasuke, aunque su sensei no esté aquí, yo daré mi vida por ustedes, los protegeré a toda costa, no hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? – Sasuke se dio cuenta que instintivamente tenía su kunai apuntado a sí mismo, por lo cual se avergonzó y cambio su postura a una defensiva, como la de sus compañeros:

Bien, bien, empecemos con esto de una buena vez, kakashi –

Cuando quieras –

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta :

Goku, Gohan y vegeta de pronto aparecieron en un lugar desconocido, el cual nunca habían estado ellos, de pronto, aparecieron frente a ellos dos personas:

¿Hola muchachos, como les ha ido? –

¡Qué demonios! ¡Pero si es Wiss! Y también está Bills – exclamó Vegeta sorprendido:

¡Para ti soy Señor Bills! insolente – Vegeta al instante se retractó de sus palabras, pidiendo perdón:

¿Qué sucede señor? ¿Cuál es la situación por la que nos extrajeron del planeta? – Pregunto Gohan:

Pues veras, eh, Wiss, tu diles –

De acuerdo, escuchen bien, estuvimos analizando aun mas este lugar, descubriendo demasiadas cosas. La primera es que efectivamente, este planeta recibió la visita una ocasión hace miles de años de una raza de otro planeta de esta galaxia, llamada otsusuki. Esta raza tuvo una fuerte interacción con los makaishin, los cuales fueron derrotados por los supremos kaioshin del este y del sur cuando quisieron invadir las demás galaxias, sin embargo, los makai dividieron su alma y poder en semillas sagradas, las cuales diseminaron en varios puntos de esta galaxia, y esto fue trasmitido al líder de esta raza, el cual compartió este conocimiento con todos, iniciando esta búsqueda. Los makaishin decidieron hacer su poder con una frecuencia diferente al del ki, lo que origino lo que creo ustedes conocen ahora como chakra –

Yo no entiendo mucho, de todos modos, ¿para qué nos servirá esta información? – dijo Goku un tanto despreocupado:

Además, nosotros somos demasiado poderosos, no hay rival para nosotros en este lugar – dijo Vegeta, presuntuoso como siempre, Bills se hartó de las palabras de los saiyans, por lo que les gritó como de costumbre:

¡Que no lo entienden! ¡Par de inútiles buenos para nada! –

¡Oiga! pero porque nos grita Señor Bills! – exclamaron ambos saiyans:

Señor Wiss, ustedes creen que, al juntar todos esos frutos de la manera que sea, ¿los makai revivirán? – Preguntó Gohan:

Podría ser, pero es una posibilidad mínima, lo que en verdad nos preocupa es ese tal líder, que al parecer es alguien parecido al linaje de Freezer, por lo tanto, especulamos que sabe utilizar el ki, aquí es lo preocupante, ya que, si él recoge todos los frutos, obtendrá el ki divino, y ¿saben que puede suceder verdad? –

los tres saiyans quedaron en shock, sobre todo a Vegeta y Goku, ya que podría aparecer otro ser similar a Zamasu:

¿Y saben quién es ese sujeto? – pregunto Goku de manera seria, a lo que Wiss respondió:

No, al ser una galaxia con vida relativamente joven, por decirlo así, no sabemos mucho, salvo lo que Porunga nos relató, ni siquiera yo podría darles más información, ya que tendría que estudiar más a fondo la galaxia, y esto me llevaría algo de tiempo –

¿Entiendo, pero, no creen que ya deberíamos haber sentido su presencia? Ya que el usa ki –

Recuerde que solo es una especulación, además, si este sujeto sabe todo lo relacionado con el ki, no creo que se vaya a exponer a ser encontrado, si fue instruido por los makaishin, sabe todo lo relacionado con los kaioshin y los hakaishin, además de que también sabe usar el chakra, por eso será muy difícil encontrarlo –

¡Maldición! – exclamó Vegeta – Otro imbécil como ese desgraciado, aunque recuerdo que Zamasu tenía el cuerpo del idiota de Kakaroto, por eso tenía un gran poder –

Así es, la ventaja, si se puede decir así, que tenían contra Zamasu era esa, que conocían al contenedor del alma de Zamasu, pero en esta situación, no conocemos casi nada sobre este individuo –

Muy bien Señor Wiss, tendremos muy en serio lo que ustedes nos relatan, ¿y qué otra cosa debemos saber? –

Muy bien joven Gohan, lo siguiente es que avanzamos en el estudio del chakra, quiero que tengan en mente esto, la energía que manejan en ese planeta surgió de una persona, una tal Kaguya Otsusuki, la cual comió un fruto de una semilla que cayó en ese planeta, lo que despertó en ella un poder superior al que ya contaba, originando una técnica de ilusión en todos, llamada tsukuyomi infinito, el cual consiste en que todas las personas quedaran en una ilusión para siempre dentro del árbol que dio el fruto, y las personas se convirtieron paulatinamente en otro tipo de criaturas, en fin, esta mujer dividió su poder con sus hijos, los cuales no compartieron los mismos ideales que su madre, sellándola y suprimiendo su poder en Hagoromo, el hijo mayor y Hàmura, el hijo menor. Hagoromo dividió ese poder en nueve bestias con colas, que con el tiempo –

¿Oye Wiss, y eso que tiene de relevancia? – preguntó Vegeta:

Para ser sincero, eso no viene en los libros de la historia shinobi de Konoha – mencionó un tanto pensativo Gohan – pero supongo que de ellos se originan los doujutsu, ¿o me equivoco? –

Veo que eres muy intuitivo, te felicito – le dijo sonriendo Wiss – tal y como lo dices, y para que ustedes dos entiendan, hay tres tipos de ojos con poderes únicos, el primero es el byakugan, el cual procede de la mismísima Kaguya, solo que en un nivel demasiado bajo comparado al de ella y de su hijo menor, el siguiente desciende también de ella y de su hijo, el rinnegan, el cual es muy poderoso y con técnicas sin igual, dependiendo su portador, este no es hereditario y se considera un mito. Creo que la manera de conseguirlo es mediante la fusión del chakra de dos personas, los hijos de Hagoromo, los cuales cada tiempo reencarnan en algunos sujetos y, por último, el sharingan, que desciende del hijo mayor de Hagoromo, el cual es el más conocido y mas temido por sus técnicas muy poderosas en cuestiones de chakra, ya que, aunque el rinnegan es mucho muy poderoso, no es hereditario, el sharingan si, al igual que el byakugan. El byakugan recae en un clan llamado hyuga, y el sharingan en el clan uchiha –

Vaya, es mucha información, ya hasta hambre me dio – se rio Goku, como siempre:

Hmp – dijo Vegeta, ahora sabia más de su alumno:

¿Vegeta, Goku, escúchenme, esos dos niños que ustedes entrenan, ah, como se llaman? – pregunto Bills –

Creo que se refiere a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha – contestó Wiss:

Muy bien, esos dos niños tienen un legado que viene desde muchísimos años atrás, ellos, según lo dicho por el pez oráculo, ellos serán los encargados de guiar a su mundo, ustedes dos tienen la misión de guiarlos en su camino, ¿me entendieron? –

S-si señor Bills – respondieron ambos saiyans, pero a Gohan esto se le hizo raro, por lo que le pregunto a Wiss:

Señor Wiss, ¿qué le pasa al Señor Bills? Ya que para que el se preocupe por una situación así –

Oh, jajaja, bueno, lo que sucede es que Zeno Sama dio la orden de que cada universo sea revisado, y si hay demasiadas fallas en ellos, los dioses serán quitados de su posición –

Oh vaya, ahora entiendo –

Además de que la mitad de los planetas serán destruidos –

¿¡Que!? – Exclamaron los tres saiyans:

Así es, por lo pronto empezó con los universos 1 y 12, y seguirá así, por suerte para nosotros seremos los últimos, el seis y el siete –

Con razón esta así – pensó Goku, el cual pregunto a Wiss –

Oye Wiss, ¿me podrías decir algo mas sobre Naruto? Ya que el es mi alumno –

Claro, a ver, bueno, el es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, su padre fue el cuarto hokage, y murió junto a su mujer protegiendo a la aldea del ataque del kiuby, sellando antes de morir a esta bestia dentro de este chico. El la ha pasado muy mal por el trato que le han dado las personas por su condición, sin embargo, el esta lleno de optimismo por ser como su padre, aunque el no sabe quiénes fueron, esa fue una orden de, a ver, el tercer hokage –

Muy bien, gracias Wiss, ahora tratare de ser un buen maestro –

Esa es la actitud señor Goku, ahora, más vale entonces hacer un buen trabajo, así que ahora los regresare al planeta. Vegeta, al parecer tus pupilos necesitaran tu ayuda –

¿Qué dijiste? – Vegeta de pronto recordó la batalla que estaba sosteniendo – maldición! ¡los deje con ese raro de la espada! – por lo que volteando hacia Wiss le gritó – ¡ya regrésame de una buena vez! –

De acuerdo, nos vemos muchachos – se despidió Wiss, trasladándolos al lugar anterior.

Cuando Vegeta regresó, se dio cuenta de que estaba ahora en otro lugar, un puente enorme incompleto donde se libraban dos batallas intensas. La neblina que habia disipado momentos atrás estaba de vuelta y ahora era más densa:

Maldición, ¡no se dónde demonios me encuentro! – pensó Vegeta, cuando sintió la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos estaban en decaimiento por su batalla con un ninja enmascarado de nombre Haku. Kakashi y Zabuza, de pronto sintieron el un poder intenso:

Esa presencia, ¿será acaso ese mocoso de antes? – pensó Zabuza:

¿Habrá regresado? Esto es muy raro – pensaba kakashi. Vegeta por su parte, caminó hacia donde todo se desarrollaba, hasta llegar a un domo de hielo, donde se percato de la lucha de los gennin:

Esos dos están ahí, Hmp, me pregunto si debería ayudarlos –

¡Vegeta sensei! – Hinata lo logro advertir, ya que ella logro sentir su presencia, corriendo con Sakura y Tazuna hacia el:

Dime niña, que es todo lo que ha ocurrido – Hinata le relató todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento:

¿Vegeta sensei, ahora que está aquí, porque no ayuda a Sasuke y Naruto? Ellos están combatiendo contra un sujeto muy fuerte – le dijo Sakura, pero Vegeta le contestó:

No, ellos tienen que ver la manera de cómo salir de eso –

¡Pero sensei! –

¡Dije que no! Cállate y lárguense de aquí, ¡ya! – los tres obedecieron, pero Sakura se quedó resentida por lo dicho por el sensei, vaya que no se comparaba con Kakashi, al menos no en preocuparse por sus alumnos:

Estúpido sensei, ¡maldición!, espero que Sasuke este bien! – pensaba Sakura.

Dentro del domo de hielo, Sasuke y Naruto ya casi no tenían fuerza para seguir combatiendo, mientras que el ninja que los atacaba parecía estar con toda su fuerza intacta:

Maldición, Naruto y yo estamos a nada de llegar a nuestro limite, ¿qué debemos hacer? – pensaba Sasuke, el cual estaba demasiado herido por las agujas filosas de Haku:

Lo lamento, nunca ha sido mi intención matar por gusto, solo lo hago por complacer a una persona, así que ahora mismo morirán –

¡Cállate! ¡Yo mismo te derrotare! Jutsu multiclones de sombras! – Naruto hizo aparecer varios clones que salieron corriendo contra Haku, pero, a una gran velocidad, Haku derrotó a todos, y dejo aún más herido a Naruto:

Idiota, deja de gastar tu chakra, este tipo no nos dejara salir de aquí con vida –

Cállate imbécil, ¿quién pidió tu opinión? ¡Yo seré quien derrote a este tipo, allá voy! – Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero tuvo el mismo resultado, Sasuke tratò de intervenir, pero recibió el mismo ataque, quedando totalmente indefenso a un ataque mortal, Haku se percató de esto, por lo que fue en dirección de Sasuke para matarlo:

Ahora, este es tu fin, adiós – Haku atacó a matar a Sasuke, el cual cerró los ojos antes de recibir el golpe final, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, ya que Naruto lo habia protegido con su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque en toda su magnitud –

¿Q-que pasó? – se pregunto Sasuke al abrir los ojos y ver a Naruto con las agujas en su cuerpo:

¡Vaya! Nunca creí que esto pasaría de esta manera – Naruto le sonrió con orgullo a Sasuke – ¡ja! Deberías ver la mirada en tu rostro – Naruto se desplomò hacia su costado, mientras que Haku se levantaba lentamente hasta el otro extremo, no habia advertido el ataque de Naruto hacia su persona:

¡Naruto! ¡Lo lograste derrotar! – mencionó asombrado Sasuke, sin embargo, notó con horror como el cuerpo de naruto estaba cubierto de agujas, Sasuke pasó del asombro al enojo:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota? ¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras algo así! –

Cállate, gritas mucho – Naruto escupió sangre, para después decirle – yo, no lo pude evitar – Sasuke levanto el cuerpo de naruto, las lágrimas se veían en los ojos de Sasuke:

Sasuke – Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero – a lo largo de mi vida solo sabía algo de tu historia, la verdad es que te tenía algo de odio, pero ahora que te he conocido más, sinceramente tú no puedes morir, eres el ultimo de tu clan, el mejor de la clase, el ninja gennin con un talento innato, a tu lado yo solo soy un perdedor y un malnacido, aun así, esperaba que con el tiempo lográramos ser amigos y rivales, pero creo que eso no tiene más sentido – Sasuke, también conocía un poco de la historia de Naruto, por lo que no pudo resistir mas las lágrimas:

Idiota, tu –

Escucha, no se cuales son tus sueños, pero tienes que vivir para cumplirlos, así que no morirás hasta que ese día llegue, ¿me entendiste? Mi vida aquí es una marca para eso – Naruto dejó caer su mano, su vida se habia extinguido, al menos eso es lo que Sasuke pensaba. Haku, que habia presenciado todo, habló:

Ese chico dio su vida por ti, ¿es la primera vez que ves morir a un amigo en batalla? Esto es lo que significa ser un ninja –

Sasuke, enojado como nunca lo habia estado, le dijo:

¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho de hablar ahora! Naruto tenía sus sueños y eran mejores que los de cualquier otro, y tu maldito desgraciado, lo mataste, créeme que te hare sufrir hasta la muerte – Sasuke se levanto mientras su chakra era ahora visible, cuando levanto su rostro sus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un color rojo carmesí y se veían tres aspas, además de que ellos irradiaban un odio tremendo:

¡Te matare! –

Haku vio la ira en los ojos de Sasuke, sorprendido del cambio en ellos:

¿Qué rayos es lo que le pasó a ese chico? Sus ojos son totalmente distintos – pensaba Haku, quien decidió atacar al uchiha, con todo su arsenal. Del otro lado de la batalla:

¿Qué sucedió? De pronto la presencia de Naruto desapareció y Sasuke tuvo un, ¿aumento significativo en su energía, que habrá pasado? – se preguntaba Kakashi, que seguía alerta por el inminente ataque de Zabuza:

Haku, date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esta batalla – pensaba Zabuza, que también habia sentido la desaparición de una presencia en la lucha de su compañero. Vegeta también sintió eso, sin embargo, sabia que no moriría, pero que si estaba que estaba en estado un tanto delicado:

Hmp, creo que es hora de intervenir – pero antes de que eso pasara, Sasuke habia derrotado al ninja de la máscara, lanzándolo fuertemente hacia afuera del domo de hielo:

Increíble, ese mocoso lo logro derrotar – sonrió vegeta, el cual harto de toda la neblina, decidió intervenir:

Oye tú, bien hecho, yo me encargare de lo demás – le dijo a Sasuke, el cual lo vio también con ira, detectando Vegeta el cambio en sus ojos, recordando lo que le habían dicho Wiss:

Así que ese es el sharingan, vaya, ya veré que hacer para entrenarte después, ahora lo que sigue – pensó Vegeta, el cual le dijo a su alumno que fuera hacia sus compañeras y se quedara ahí, Sasuke obedeció a su sensei, Haku se levantaba pesadamente del suelo, habia sido derrotado y ya no tenía mucho chakra:

Así que, mataste al enano – Haku alzo su vista y vio a Vegeta junto a él, Haku sintió temor, ya que habia visto lo que podía hacer Vegeta y la magnitud de su poder:

¿Vienes a matarme? Creo que eso sería lo justo – dijo Haku:

Lo podría hacer, pero veo que tu no tienes maldad –

¿Como puedes saber eso? –

Niño, tengo capacidades únicas en cuanto a la energía se refiere, y sé que tú no eres asesino, o al menos no por gusto, además, el niño sigue vivo, ¿lo sabias? –

Haku solo volteo el rostro, sabía que Vegeta tenía razón:

Aun así, mi deber era matarlo, el solo tuvo suerte –

En ese caso mi deber es matarte – Vegeta lo dijo sádicamente, lo que hizo que Haku tuviera miedo, pero aun así junto todo su valor y le dijo:

Creo que es lo justo –

Antes dime una cosa ¿hasta dónde llega esta maldita neblina? –

Cubre todo el país de las olas, Zabuza aprovechó las condiciones climáticas y geográficas del lugar para expandir aun mas el alcance de su jutsu –

Ese maldito insecto, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz – Vegeta comenzó a elevar su ki, de modo que todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, Haku estaba estupefacto, nunca habia notado tan grande poder:

¿Que está pasando? – todos en la isla estaban asustados, nunca habia ocurrido tal suceso en que toda la naturaleza estaba alborotada:

¿Qué es esto, será, acaso será el zorro de las nueve colas? – pensó Kakashi – no, esto es como esa vez en Konoha, entonces creo que el ya regresó –

¡Este poder es asqueroso y anormal, no tiene ningún sentido, que demonios está pasando! – pensó Zabuza. Vegeta entonces se transformó en super saiyan, haciendo que toda la neblina desapareciera y el brillo de su ki fuera tal brillante como el sol:

S-sensei – las kunoichi y Sasuke vieron el increíble poder de su sensei:

¡C-como es que ese mocoso tenga tan absurda cantidad de poder! ¿Es acaso un jinchuriki? – Zabuza asustado veía a Vegeta, el cual habia desecho su mejor jutsu como si nada, Haku solo estaba asombrado, ya que el sintió esa energía, pero de una manera cálida:

Vegeta descendió a tierra, su poder era demasiado imponente, tanto que Haku temblaba por lo que veía, por lo que le dijo:

No te muevas – Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde Kakashi y Zabuza combatían, en donde Kakashi ya lo tenía inmovilizado y a punto de matar, cuando Haku reacciono y vio lo que iba a suceder, apareció de pronto en ese lugar para salvar a Zabuza, a punto de recibir el ataque de Kakashi, Vegeta apareció deteniendo la mano de kakashi y pateando a Haku lejos de ahí, Zabuza intento utilizar esa distracción para matar a Vegeta, pero con elevar su ki, partió la espada en demasiados trozos:

Así que, al final tu vida no me fue de gran utilidad ¿eh Haku? – se rio para sus adentros Zabuza, habia quedado gravemente herido en todo su cuerpo por los fragmentos de la espada destruida, y su mirada era de un vacío inconmensurable.

Del otro lado:

Sasuke habia ido hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, cargándolo y llevándolo con él, cerca de sus compañeras, Sakura al verlo, se llenó de alegría:

Sasuke! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! – fue corriendo hacia el abrazándolo, dejo que ella lo hiciera, para alejarse después de ella, yendo hacia Hinata:

S-sasuke, me da gusto que estés bien después de esa batalla tan fuerte – le dijo ella, Sasuke alzo su rostro, un tanto tímido hacia ella y le dijo:

Yo, yo lo siento – dejando ver el cuerpo de Naruto, Hinata al verlo, tuvo ganas de correr hacia él, pero recordó que estaba en una misión, por lo que decidió ser fuerte en su lugar:

E-está bien, no te preocupes, al menos tu estas vivo, morir e-es, algo que pasa en las batallas –

Yo, el dio su vida para –

Sasuke, esta bien, el, e-el, ya no – Hinata no pudo continuar, rompiendo a llorar fuertemente, mientras que Sakura habia quedado también en shock, nunca habia visto morir a un compañero, por lo que tampoco pudo resistir y comenzó a llorar también:

Lo siento mucho chicos – dijo Tazuna, el cual se sentía impotente al ver el cuerpo del niño ahí, sin rastros de vida, mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto:

Maldito mocoso, estuviste a punto de morir, pero si mueres tú también muero yo, así que te daré de mi poder para que sigas vivo, aunque después veré la manera de apoderarme de ti – el kiuby comenzó a darle poder a naruto, lo cual hizo que se recuperara de la mayoría de sus heridas internas, haciendo que el volviera de la inconciencia lentamente:

Q-que, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? – preguntó con una voz ligera, Hinata al escucharlo, se abalanzó contra el llorando de felicidad, Naruto no comprendía bien el porqué, pero fue algo tan agradable que no le importó, volteando a ver vio a Sasuke de pie el cual mostraba ese rostro serio que le caracterizaba, pero en sus ojos habia rastros de pequeñas lagrimas:

¿Qué sucedió con el chico de la máscara? – preguntó Naruto tratando de levantarse, siendo ayudado por Hinata:

Esta por allá – le dijo Sasuke:

¿Lo mataste? –

No, Vegeta sensei apareció de pronto y me dijo que me alejara de ahí –

¿Entonces, él lo derrotó? –

No, yo lo hice, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo logré –

De acuerdo – Naruto se puso de pie – tengo que ir hacia allá –

Serás idiota Naruto, estás viendo la condición en la que te encuentras y tú y tu estúpido orgullo que –

Sakura – la calló Sasuke – Yo iré con él, tu y Hinata sigan con el protocolo de protección – Ambos ninjas se dirigieron hacia donde Vegeta y Kakashi contemplaban a un Zabuza herido de muerte y a Haku siendo detenido por Vegeta:

Veo que ya todo terminó – dijo Sasuke, fijando su vista en Haku, quien se miraba apenado, dirigiéndoles la palabra momentos después:

Yo, quisiera pedirte perdón, a los dos, nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño – pero antes de que alguno de ellos contestara:

No te disculpes con ellos Haku, recuerda que en ese momento eran enemigos de nosotros, en nuestro mundo así funcionan las cosas, esta es nuestra maldición, la ley de un shinobi – Naruto se molesto por el comentario de Zabuza, por lo que enfurecido le gritó:

¡Qué quieres decir con esa mierda! ¿Significa que no podemos tener empatía ni sentimientos solo por ser shinobi? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? –

¡Aun eres un mocoso! Que vas a saber tu de ser un shinobi, cuando no has vivido lo que la mayoría de los ninjas hemos pasado. Cuando eso pase, te darás cuenta de cuál es tu estúpido rol en este mundo, eres solo una herramienta, por lo tanto, los sentimientos, expresiones y toda esa mierda no sirve en nosotros –

¿Quiere decir que entonces para ser un shinobi de estima, tengo que ser como tú? ¿Como un animal instintivo? –

Esa es la explicación correcta – Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, fue cuando Kakashi habló:

Eso no es del todo verdad Naruto, y Zabuza lo sabe, es verdad, nosotros somos simples herramientas al servicio de unos cuantos, ya sean buenos o malos, pero no cambia el asunto de que somos seres humanos, y no podemos escapar a esa realidad – dirigió su vista Haku – y por eso tú estabas dispuesto a entregar tu vida por la de tu compañero, ¿o me equivoco? – Haku solo bajó su mirada, dando a entender que era cierto –

Aun así, esa era su función, para eso fue destinado, él es y será una herramienta desechable para mí – dijo Zabuza. Naruto enfurecido, trato de asestarle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Kakashi, en ese momento Vegeta habló:

¡Eres un insecto! – le dijo a Zabuza – todo esas tonterías que dijiste son cosas sin sentido, el valor de una vida no es mayor que otra, y lo sabes bien, pero este mocoso que estaba a punto de dar su vida por ti vale más que tu –

Vegeta tranquilízate – le dijo kakashi:

¡Cállate insecto! Y tu – dirigió su mirada a Zabuza – mientes, a este chico lo aprecias como a tu misma vida, eso de que es desechable para ti es una estupidez, yo soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saiyans, tengo mi orgullo saiyan, y aun así daría mi vida por los seres que están bajo mi responsabilidad – decía recordando a toda su familia:

Naruto – Haku le habló – me demostraste de lo que un ninja con valores hace, rompiste las reglas shinobi con tal de salvar a un compañero, para mí, tu eres una realidad de una diferencia palpable en este mundo, una dirección para un mundo mejor que este en el que vivimos –

Naruto, Sasuke – Vegeta les hablo cuando Haku dejo de hablar – en ustedes recae la posibilidad de llevar a cabo el cambio radical de este lugar – dejando a Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos por la declaración del sensei – ahora prepárense, vienen demasiados imbéciles a este lugar – dijo señalando hacia el puente, donde habia cientos de malhechores, comandados por un mafioso de nombre Gato:

Zabuza, tu y tu maldito ayudante fracasaron en esa misión, por lo tanto, están despedidos y también, ahora morirán –

Vaya, con que a esto llegamos – dijo Zabuza incorporándose – bueno Kakashi, nuestra lucha terminó –

Eso parece –

Oye niño, dame un kunai – Naruto tomó su kunai y se lo aventó, Zabuza lo tomo con su boca:

Ahora verán en acción al demonio de la neblina sangrienta – Zabuza se lanzo al ataque, derrotando a varios delincuentes y matando sangrientamente al mafioso Gato, que cayó hacia el mar, rápidamente los demás delincuentes le dieron caza a Zabuza, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, pero en ese momento, los habitantes del país de las olas aparecieron para hacer justicia, siendo auxiliados por Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura, Kakashi, aunque no lo quiso, también se unió a la batalla, expulsando por fin a todos los maleantes que asolaban la región. Justo antes de morir, Haku se acercó a Zabuza:

Haku, perdóname por todo –

Zabuza, yo –

Escúchame, tienes que vivir, sé que no seguirás mis pasos ni nada de eso, mejor se un puente, que ayude a mejorar esta porquería de mundo –

Está bien –

Ojalá que no nos veamos en el mismo lugar al que me dirijo ahora, aunque me gustaría que mas adelante, nos volvamos a encontrar tu y yo, en el lugar al que tu estas destinado – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos ninjas, y también de Naruto – adiós Haku – se despidió Zabuza, muriendo al instante.

Días después de su entierro, Haku decidió ir con los ninjas de Konoha en calidad de arrestado, pero por la intercesión de Kakashi y Naruto, fue puesto en libertad condicional, estando al cuidado de dos Ambu, para después ser integrado a un equipo, el de Kakashi, los demás gennin siguieron con sus entrenamientos después de su gran misión:

Goku sensei, en qué consistirá el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto Naruto:

Muy bien, tomen – Goku les dio unos trajes idénticos al de el – pónganselos – los tres gennin obedecieron, pero se dieron cuenta de que los trajes estaban pesados:

¡Que rayos sensei! ¡Estos trajes son demasiados pesados! – exclamó Shikamaru:

E-es verdad, apenas y m-me puedo sostener en pie – dijo Hinata:

Confíen en su sensei, esto les ayudara demasiado – dijo Goku sonriente – ahora tomen esto – les dio un caparazón enorme de tortuga para que lo llevaran como mochila, lo cual añadió mas peso al que ya llevaban – ahora sí, están listos –

¿Y qué clase de estúpido entrenamiento llevaremos? –

Oye, no le digas así, ese fue el entrenamiento que yo lleve a cabo –

Sabe, me gustaría entrenar mejor con Vegeta sensei, en la batalla que pasamos me dijeron que mostro una transformación y un poder demasiado increíble – dijo Naruto emocionado

E-es verdad, su poder de esa ocasión fue más que i-increíble –

Ya veo – dijo Goku – en ese caso les mostrare algo de mi poder – los gennin tuvieron curiosidad de ver que es lo que pasaría, cuando su sensei exclamo fuertemente, haciendo que el lugar temblara fuertemente, el viento se descontrolara y varias rocas empezaran a levitar:

Que, ¿qué rayos es este poder? – exclamo Shikamaru con algo de temor, Hinata ni siquiera usaba su byakugan, ya que sufriría daño en su vista, Naruto por su parte, temblaba por la expectación y el miedo que esto le ocasionaba, además de que el kiuby también noto ese poder abrumador que subía sin límites:

¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es ese sujeto y porque su poder es inconmensurable? – cuando Goku se transformó en super saiyan, los tres quedaron asombrados, el cambio físico era demasiado notable, pero podían observar y sentir la gran presión de poder que su sensei desprendía:

Este es el super saiyan – les dijo sonriendo a sus alumnos, los cuales habían caído hacia atrás emocionados y asustados por su sensei –

¿Como es que ese humano tenga esa cantidad de poder? ¡Supera por mucho mi máximo poder! – el kiuby pensaba enojado porque eso nunca lo habia visto. En la aldea, todos sintieron lo mismo, tanto así que los cazadores Ambu de Raíz fueron a investigar, llevando sus observaciones a un sujeto de nombre Danzo, el cual era la mano negra del hokage:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué supiste de esos sujetos? –

Aquí está la información recabada señor – el Ambu le dio una carpeta donde incluía información confidencial de los saiyans en ese lugar:

Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es todo esto Hiruzen? Estos sujetos podrían llevar a konoha a una gloria nunca vista, jajaja – fue el pensamiento de Danzo, quien rápidamente llamo a su comandante:

Tú, dile a esos dos sujetos que los quiero ver en la oficina central de Ambu raíz al atardecer –

A la orden señor – el Ambu y sus subordinados desaparecieron del lugar.

En el lugar donde se encontraba el equipo 10 de Goku, ya todos estaban entrenando a como entrenó Goku de niño. Shikamaru y Hinata y Naruto estaban con varias cajas de leche, listos para entregar en la aldea:

¿Listos chicos? –

Esto se me hace muy ridículo – exclamó Naruto:

Es demasiado problemático – dijo Shikamaru:

E-espero hacerlo bien – fue el pensamiento de Hinata:

Muy bien, empezaremos trotando alrededor de toda la aldea, vamos, repintan después de mí: brinco, brinco, la, la, la – Goku empezó el trote ligero, dejando con una gotita de sudor en la frente de sus alumnos – Vamos no se queden ahí – todos fueron detrás de su sensei. Mientras que con Vegeta, sus alumnos los habia metido a su cámara de gravedad, en donde la gravedad estaba aumentada solo dos veces, pero era demasiado para los gennin, que apenas y podían moverse:

Esto es muy difícil – exclamó Chouji:

Maldición, este estúpido entrenamiento nos matara – dijo Ino en el suelo:

¿Rayos, que nivel tendrá Vegeta que ni siquiera esto le afecta? ¿Poder llegar yo a su nivel? – pensaba Sasuke, viendo como Vegeta entrenaba como si nada:

Vamos insectos, no me digan que ya se rindieron – les dijo Vegeta:

Para usted es fácil decirlo –

Tranquilo gordo, les propongo algo, si logran atacarme los recompensaré –

¿Enserio? – la cara de Ino se tornó animada – y como será esa recompensa? –

Sera una sorpresa, entonces, se animan? – los tres gennin se miraron entre sí, y asintiendo al mismo tiempo, Chouji entonces saco sus píldoras de soldado especiales, compartiendo una con cada uno, pudiendo así ponerse de pie, y pelear contra su sensei:

Vaya, estos mocosos si que han progresado, aunque aun son unos insectos, para su nivel no están nada mal – pensó Vegeta, cuando en seco paró los ataques de los niños, golpeándolos rápidamente y dejándolos sin aliento:

Maldición, no pudimos hacerle nada – dijo Ino jadeando, mientras que Sasuke y Chouji no decían nada, solo su mirada decía lo mismo que Ino:

Bien hecho – fueron las palabras de Vegeta – reconozco que lo hicieron bien; Ino, Chouji, Sasuke, seguiremos este entrenamiento después, ahora –

¡Ahora nuestra recompensa! – Gritaron Chouji e Ino, Sasuke solo sonrió:

De acuerdo, síganme – Vegeta apago su cámara de gravedad, saliendo de ahí tomo otra capsula:

Muy bien, tomen de ahí lo que quieran – dentro de la capsula venían distintos tipos de ropa, aparatos de entrenamiento, artículos para hogar, y algunos automóviles especiales. De inmediato los tres fueron hacia donde estaba todo, escogiendo cosas para cada uno según sus gustos, hasta Sasuke se veía emocionado por esto. Cuando terminaron, Vegeta encapsuló todo lo que ellos habían escogido en cápsulas individuales, para después sacar otra donde les ofreció comida, lo cual todos agradecieron.

Goku y sus alumnos estaban en la cima del monte hokage, el trio de chicos estaban sumamente agotados y no podían más, por lo tanto, Goku procedió a hacer lo mismo que Vegeta, obsequiándoles cosas para ellos y dándoles de comer. Cuando todos terminaron, Goku les dio permiso de tres días de descanso, lo cual los gennin agradecieron, ya que se venia una festividad especial en la aldea, por lo que felices partieron de ahí. Cuando Goku se disponía a hacer lo mismo:

Son Goku – un Ambu apareció tras de el:

Hola, sí, yo soy Son Goku –

El señor Danzo lo manda a llamar –

¿Y quién es ese sujeto? –

Es el comandante Anbu Raíz, y la mano derecha del hokage –

¿Y para que me necesita? ¿Ya es tarde y estoy algo cansado, no puede ser otro día? –

Es de vital importancia que se presente hoy señor, le pido que me acompañe – resignado, Goku obedeció lo dicho por el Ambu. Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta también estaba ya ahí:

¿Tú también Vegeta? –

Hmp, no sé qué quiere ese tal Danzo, pero mientras más rápido mejor, por cierto, ¿y Gohan? ¿Porque no vino? –

No tengo idea, tal vez esta en una misión, estos últimos días no lo he visto –

Ya veo, bueno, espero que esto termine ya de una vez – ambos saiyans se empezaban a desesperar, hasta que Danzo hizo acto de presencia en el lugar:

Me disculpo por la tardanza jóvenes, mi nombre es Danzo, soy –

Si ya sabemos quien eres, estos gatos tuyos nos lo dijeron –

Oye, muestra mas respeto ante alguien como el señor Danzo, mocoso insolente –

Cállate, no estoy de humor para aguantar cosas como estas –

Esta bien soldado, veo que tienes un carácter fuerte, eso me agrada – dijo sonriente Danzo:

Hmp, y que es lo que quieres –

Seré directo, ustedes dos son los jounin mas poderosos que existen en este lugar, y mi propósito es que con su poder aunado al de nosotros, conquistemos las demás aldeas y así Konoha tendrá su mayor esplendor, y nosotros seremos quienes terminen con todo esto del mundo shinobi y su cruel vida –

Si hiciéramos eso, sería como una dictadura, ¿no es así? Creo que seria una paz basada en el poder y el control de todo, la verdad no tiene sentido eso que tu planteas – fueron las palabras de Goku:

Además, me imagino que en ese imperio de paz como le quieres decir, ¿tu serias el gobernante? – dijo Vegeta hacia Danzo:

Eso sería lo más lógico, para poder gobernar se necesitaría mano de hierro, de eso que carecen muchos de los líderes de hoy, ¿entonces que dicen? –

¡Ja! Te pareces demasiado a Frezeer – dijo Vegeta:

O a la patrulla roja – dijo Goku:

Oponerse a mi no es lo mas indicado, no saben el tipo de persona que soy y mis métodos para obtener mis propósitos –

¿Nos amenazas insecto? – preguntó sonriente Vegeta:

¿Antes déjenme preguntarles algo, conocen a un tal son Gohan? – la cara de ambos saiyans se tornó seria – creo que esa expresión lo dice todo, su compañero fue enviado a una zona de extrema peligrosidad, una donde solo los Ambu más experimentados pueden acceder y ni siquiera saben si podrán sobrevivir – Goku veía fijamente a Danzo, pero Vegeta fue el que habló:

Hmp, crees que algo de este lugar derrotaría a Gohan? Te puedo decir que sus capacidades son iguales a las de nosotros – Danzo se vio sorprendido, no creía lo que ellos decían – además, tu energía es un tanto maligna, me sorprende que alguien como tu seas la mano derecha del anciano hokage –

Entonces no aceptan mi propuesta, jajajaja mocosos, de todas maneras, yo –

¿Crees que no vimos lo que querías hacer? ese poder en tu ojo derecho es muy inquietante, pero es mejor que no intentes hacer algo estúpido – le dijo Goku de una manera muy seria, Danzo le sonrió arrogante:

Vaya, en verdad son muy hábiles, ya veremos si en verdad son poderosos cuando enfrenten a lo mejor de esta aldea, ¡Ambu Raíz! –

* * *

Hasta aquí, en el cuarto capítulo, espero que haya sido su agrado.

Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones, y algo de sinsabores personales.

como ya lo saben, trataré de subir cada actualización en un margen 15 a 30 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Tres saiyans, un nuevo mundo

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Aquí está este nuevo capítulo de este cruce de DBZ y Naruto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor. (Toriyama y Kishimoto)

Ahora si, empieza la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Episodio 6.

¡Espera! Danzo, ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez –

Hiruzen, que haces aquí? –

Fui informado de lo que planeabas, ahora que escuche todo lo que dijiste, veo con decepción hasta dónde llega tu ambición – la mirada de Hiruzen era de completa lástima y decepción:

Jajaja Hokage, le pido que no se meta en estos asuntos, son solo para gente de Raíz – le contestó Danzo con suma soberbia:

No lo hago por tu ridícula agrupación y su nombre, lo hago por los hombres que están a tu cargo, ¡ellos no saben la magnitud del poder de estos individuos! –

Y por eso es por lo que la probaremos ¡ataquen! – Danzo dio la orden y los Ambu se pusieron en acción, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Goku y Vegeta los habían dejado inconscientes en el suelo, su gran velocidad no tenía comparación, aunque los Ambu habían recibido la orden de bajo ninguna manera atacar, si no que sus oponente fueran los que hicieran los primeros movimientos:

¡Increíble! ¡Derrotaron a toda una unidad de elite como si nada! Ahora veo que su poder es abrumador, eso es lo que necesito – Danzo pensaba maliciosamente, hasta que habló – discúlpenme, hokage y jounins, mi intención solo era ver el poder de ustedes y si en verdad tenían lealtad a Konoha, discúlpenme si los ofendí, ahora veo que Konoha tiene hombres apegados a su honor y palabra – Vegeta estaba por decir algo, pero el hokage se le adelantó:

De acuerdo, si este era tu plan, aceptamos tus disculpas Danzo, pero para la próxima ocasión te pediré que me avises de tus planes con anticipación –

Como usted diga hokage, ahora, es mejor llevar a estos hombres al hospital, con su permiso, me retiro – Danzo golpeó el suelo con su bastón y mas Ambu aparecieron, llevando a sus compañeros caídos al hospital único para ellos, sin embargo, Goku y Vegeta presentían que algo no estaba bien con ese sujeto, y lo que mas molestaba a Vegeta era la pasividad con la que el Hokage actuaba.

Pasaron unos meses, y todos los equipos seguían su entrenamiento. Los gennin de Goku y Vegeta no se habían dado cuenta, pero habían aumentado gradualmente su poder, Gohan, por su parte, habia llevado a sus compañeros a un entrenamiento como el que tuvo él cuándo niño con Picolo, demasiado extremo, según las palabras de Kiba y Sakura, pero muy efectivo a la vista de Kakashi, el cual veía como sus alumnos tenían un gran crecimiento en poder, a comparación de los otros gennin. Cuando el tiempo lo dictó, todos los jounin entrenadores fueron reunidos en la torre hokage, los exámenes chunnin estaban próximos a celebrarse en Konoha, y los gennin podrían participar siempre y cuando estuvieran de acuerdo sus sensei, ya que el limite de misiones necesarios para el examen lo habían cumplido:

Y bien kakashi, ¿qué dices sobre tus alumnos? ¿Crees que estén listos para el examen? – Kakashi se levantó de su lugar, meditó unos momentos y después dijo:

Yo kakashi hatate, líder del equipo 7, doy mi consentimiento a Kiba Inozuka, Son Gohan y Sakura Haruno para los exámenes chunnin – todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar, el mas sorprendido era Iruka, ya que para el era demasiado pronto. El hokage pidió silencio y prosiguió:

Muchas gracias Kakashi, ahora el equipo 8, Vegeta sensei, ¿crees que tus alumnos estén listos para este examen? – Vegeta que estaba en una esquina, recargado en un pilar, respondió:

Si como sea, yo doy mi consentimiento para que esos tres participen en ese ridículo examen –

Tal declaración hizo que todos se molestaran, ya que pareció un insulto la forma un tanto despectiva y sin respeto al hokage, pero la mirada de Vegeta hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Hiruzen por su parte preguntó:

¿Me podrías decir el nombre de tus alumnos? –

Chouji, Sasuke e Ino – la secretaria tomo nota de lo dicho, ayudada por un chunnin profesor, ya que Vegeta no habia dado los apellidos:

Muy bien, ahora el equipo 10, Goku, ¿como ves a tus alumnos? – Goku se quedó unos momentos pensativos, respondiendo segundos después:

Yo, yo, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre – todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados con las declaraciones del saiyan, pero uno enfureció por la falta de respeto tal alta, a consideración suya:

Mocoso irrespetuoso, quien te crees para hablar así frente al hokage – un shinobi se dirigió hacia Goku sumamente molesto, pero kakashi lo detuvo:

Por tu bien, mas te vale que no hagas algo estúpido, ese sujeto esta fuera de tu nivel –

Hmp, solo porque él es un jounin crees eso? – le respondió de manera soberbia el ninja – yo soy un chunnin que estoy al nivel de un jounin de elite – kakashi solo movió la cabeza – ese mocoso será nada contra mí –

En verdad te lo digo, en cuestiones de poder, el es mucho mas poderoso que yo, talvez sea mas fuerte que los mismos sannin – al escuchar esto de kakashi, el ninja retrocedió, si lo decía kakashi tenia que ser verdad, por lo que se regresó a su lugar, Hiruzen volvió a preguntar:

Goku, te preguntaré una vez más, recomiendas a tus alumnos al examen chunnin? – Goku levantó su pulgar derecho sonriéndole al hokage–

Claro que sí, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru están listos para lo que sea, cualquier reto – el hokage sonrió satisfecho ante tal declaración, por lo que, poniéndose de pie, dijo:

Muy bien, de acuerdo a lo dicho por los sensei, Konoha tendrá una participación de 7 equipos, los exámenes tendrán lugar en dos semanas y –

Señor hokage – Iruka se ponía de pie interrumpiendo:

Que sucede Iruka –

Yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo dicho por los sensei de los equipos novatos –

Muy bien, danos tu argumento por favor –

Pues simplemente porque aun son unos novatos, son muy inmaduros, yo estuve con ellos en la academia, yo les inculque todo sobre el mundo ninja, y por lo tanto los conozco de manera única, por lo cual yo le solicito que ellos no participen, al menos por este año – todos murmuraban de nuevo en la sala, hasta que Hiruzen hablo de nuevo:

Agradezco tu participación, pero los sensei son los que deciden esto, no yo, la responsabilidad cae en ellos Iruka – Iruka levemente molesto volteo su rostro hacia los sensei novatos, pero antes de que este hablara, habló Goku:

Iruka, yo sé por qué hago esto, confió en estos chicos como no tienes idea y sé que esto es lo ideal para su crecimiento, así que te pediré que no te metas en estos asuntos – las palabras dichas por Goku sorprendieron a Vegeta, Kakashi y el hokage, pero sobre todo a Vegeta, ya que nunca lo habia escuchado hablar así. Iruka con ira, giró hacia donde Goku, pero antes de que dijera algo, kakashi le dijo:

Iruka sensei, porque no lo compruebas por ti mismo, ponlos a prueba y te convencerás – Iruka iba a protestar, pero Vegeta se le adelantó:

Me parece buena idea, de hecho, hokage, mi petición es que estos inútiles de aquí – señaló hacia donde estaban muchos chunnin – se enfrenten a mis alumnos, a los de Kakaroto y los de Kakashi – Vegeta caminó hacia donde kakashi – supongo que Gohan los estuvo entrenando, ¿verdad? – kakashi solo asintió, por lo que Vegeta sonriendo, volvió a mirar al hokage – y bien, que dice? – Hiruzen solo fumó su pipa, lo meditó unos momentos y después dio su consentimiento. Iruka, resignado, pensó que participaría, pero le fue denegada esa oportunidad, ya que el sería un visor de la lucha, Hiruzen prosiguió:

Muy bien, esto se hará de la siguiente manera, ustedes se harán pasar por shinobi renegados que entraron a roban documentos confidenciales de Konoha, y cada equipo de ustedes tendrá la misión de recuperarlos cueste lo que cueste, ¿me entendieron? – todos los involucrados asintieron:

De acuerdo, la misión será dentro de cinco horas, para ustedes chunnin, y al día de mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana, empezará la de ustedes, jounin maestros. Les aclaro que ustedes no participarán en nada de la misión, ¿de acuerdo?, ustedes serán visores junto con los otros jounin, tendrán dos días para llevar a cabo la misión y después de esto, daré mi veredicto y una noticia más. Ahora, pueden retirarse, Aoba, tu y Kenji lleven a los "desertores" al monte hokage, ahí se les proporcionará lo necesario, ibiki, manda a traer a Kurenai y Asuma, diles que los veré en mi despacho en una hora, necesito hablar con ellos, y ustedes tres, preparen bien a sus gennin, porque esta será una misión como nunca antes la tuvieron – todos partieron de ahí.

Al día siguiente, los jounin, por separado, les dieron a sus alumnos la misión de recuperar documentos de gran valor que habían sido robados, solo que ellos no los acompañarían, ya que tendrían otra misión, además de que era imperativo terminar esa misión en un rango de dos días, no más, Kakashi nombró líder de la misión a Gohan, Vegeta a Ino y Goku a Shikamaru. Antes de partir, Goku y Vegeta le dieron a cada uno de sus alumnos una semilla del ermitaño, Gohan hizo lo mismo con sus compañeros. Ahora se llegaba el momento de la misión, cada equipo saldría por un lugar diferente:

De acuerdo, es hora de empezar, Sakura, Kiba – dijo Gohan sonriendo, dándoles confianza a sus compañeros que le devolvieron la sonrisa:

¡Muy bien chicos, demostremos que nuestro equipo está hecho para grandes cosas! Chouji, Sasuke, ¡es la hora! – Ino gritó con demasiada energía, pero esto no molesto a sus compañeros, al contrario, los motivo fuertemente, demostrando una sonrisa cada uno en su rostro:

De acuerdo muchachos, aunque esto sea problemático, vámonos de una vez ¿quieren? – un pasivo Shikamaru se acomodaba su mochila, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Shikamaru volteó un instante hacia atrás, viendo como su sensei les sonreía y levantaba el pulgar, esto hizo que Shikamaru se sintiera bien y reafirmo su convicción – Hinata, Naruto, hagamos que nuestro sensei se sienta orgulloso de nosotros – la convicción con la que lo dijo, hizo que Naruto y Hinata sonrieran con orgullo. Ahora sí, la misión daba comienzo.

* * *

Hasta aquí, el sexto capítulo, espero que haya sido su agrado.

Ha sido creo, un pequeño capitulo, a comparación de los demás, pero espero cumpla su función de ser interesante dentro de la trama que manejo.

Con respecto a los insultos recibidos por un sujeto que comentò, créeme que para nada me afectan tus comentarios, se que la historia puede no ser agradable y satisfactoria para todos, y tal ves eso sea por que no cae en los clichés mas utilizados para fics de esta índole, de todas maneras te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para leerlo, y al compa que abogo por mi, te doy las gracias por lo dicho a tu servidor amigo, yo haré lo posible para terminar esta historia.

Como ya lo saben, trataré de subir cada actualización en un margen 15 a 30 días, aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
